The Pink Castle
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: KAISOO! kejadian aneh yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo semenjak kepindahan Kris dan keluarganya ke rumah baru
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Pink Castle

Author : AJ

Cast : KyungSoo + Kai ¬+ Kris + Tao + Crong dan akan bertambah seiring jalannyachapter

Genre : Mistery + Advanture (maunya) + Romance

Rated : SU (Themua Umur) #pLaakk

Typo itu seperti Hantu !ada dimana mana

Sebenarnya ngambiL kisah The Pink Palace. Tapi gw ubah jadi The Pink Castle, trus kisah the pink palace Author utak atik. yeoLdah

The GaJe Author Present

*=+_The Pink CastLe_+=*

0.0-PART 1-0.0

*+_KyungSoo pov_+*

Kubuka kedua mataku saat merasakan hari sudah pagi. Malas malasan aku bangundan mandi. Usai mandi ! aku duduk dikursi dan menulis di notebook  
Aku lah KyungSoo ! aku adalah anak tunggal dari Kris dan Lay! Tapi sekarangtidak lagi ! Lay sudah meninggal, Eommaaaaaaa ! kenapa eomma pergimeninggalkan kuu ! aku menderita disiniiiiii! Aku sedih eommaaa ! aku inginikut eomma sajaaaaa… aku benci di tinggal Eommaaaaaa ! Jika disuruh memilih-aku lebih memilih meninggal dari pada di tinggal kan ! karena yang di tinggallebih sakit rasanya !  
Tsah! Aku bisa gila Eomma ! Appa menikah lagi ! Tsah! Bisa-bisa nya diamelupakan Eomma..?. Dan entah kenapa? Aku sangat benci dengan Istri Kris yangbaru itu ! dan apa alasan ku benci ? entah ! aku pun tak tau ! karna yang kutau ! Eomma ku adalah Lay ! dan selamanya adalah Lay !

"KyungSoo ah~ apa yang kau lakukan berlama-lama dikamar !? dari tadi Eommamemanggilmu ! cepat keluar !" Ucap Kris sambil mengedor pintu- karena sedaritadi aku tidak menjawab panggilan sang Eomma- Tao

Tsah! DIA BUKAN EOMMA KU ! DIA HANYALAH KEKASIH KRIS YANG HOBY NYA MENANGIS !  
Krek

"Cepat beres kan barang mu ! kita akan pindah" ucap Kris

"mwo..? pindah ? aku tidak mau ! kenapa mendadak pindah ?"

"ini bukan mendadak ! ini sudah lama kami rencanakan ! Kau saja yang tak pernahpeduli !"

"lalu ? bagaimana dengan ku? Kenapa tidak meminta pendapat ku?"

" urusan mu sudah beres semua ! bahkan semua teman mu sudah tahu kalau kaupindah sekolah ! masalah pendapat ! kurasa kau selalu berbeda dengan kami, dankalau pun kami meminta pendapat dengan mu juga tak ada gunanya.. dan semuarencana akan sukses tanpa pendapat mu !" ucap Kris . ohh ! ingin rasanya akumenangis ! setelah terpisah dengan Eomma? Kini dengan teman-teman ku pula ?

Oh gvd ! kenapa Kris sejahat ini?

"Kyungiie.. Kajja !" ajak Tao menarik lembut tangan ku. Aku menepisnya laluberjalan mendahului mereka yang cengo melihatku ! . Tsah! Bisa-bissanya diamemanggilku dengan sebutan Kyungiie? Ani! hanya Lay yang memanggil ku dengansebutan itu

aaaa ! ini kah tempatnya ?! baik ! kutarik ucapan ku tentang mengatakan Krisitu jahat ! dan berbuat semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaan ku ! kurasa diamemikirkan perasaan ku !

ohh gvd ! ini rumah yang indah ! aku suka tempat ini ! tempat yang jarangpenduduk ! perumahan disini sedikit ! perumahan yang tidak bising… Aaaaaa !Very Like it !

"Appaaa ~" aku memeluk Kris karena senangnya. Aku bahagia, aku masih bahagia–memiliki appa sebaik Kris. Tak bisa kubayang kan mahalnya Kris membeli tempatini. Oh ayolah ! rumah ini adalah Istana yang terletak di hutan ah tidak ! inimemang hutan tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya taman ! karena yang ku tahuhutan itu tak seperti ini ! tidak serapi ini. Oh mungkin ini adalah taman yangdi dekorasi indah seperti taman

"Kau senang ?" Tanya Kris lembut. Dan aku pun mengangguk senang

"Eomma senang jika kau senang Kyungiie "

"Bruk !"  
Tao terjatuh saat aku mendorong tubuhnya yang tengah ingin memelukku. Tsah! Sokakrab !

"nan gwechana !" ucap Tao menarik tangan Kris yang ingin memukulku karena sikapku pada Tao. Tao mencegahnya agar Kris tak memukulku. Tsah ! SOK BAIK !

Aku terus berjalan mendahului mereka yang masih saja duduk dudukan di malas meladeni mereka ! lebih baik aku menikmati rumah baruku ! eh inirumah lama, bekas pula ! ini rumah baru bagi ku. Oaaaaaa daebak ! oh sungguhtempat ini indaaah ! disini sunyi dan nyaman. ini benar benar indah ! rumahindah yang di penuhi dengan arna pink …. !

The Pink Castle !

Berulang kali aku terkagum-kagum dengan istana ini ! istana ini banyak memilikiRuang ! ada banyak tempat yang menarik untuk ku bermain layaknya Detektif ! ne~aku terasa seperti Detektif disini. Aku terus menulis di notebook ku! Mencatatbenda unik dan hal-hal yang baru di istana ini.

"Kyungiie~ , lebih baik kau bantu kami membereskan semua barang ! lihat ! kauterlihat aneh!" ucap Kris sambil memandangi ku dari kaki sampai kepala ! diabergidik melihat penampilanku yang serba detektif- dengan jas dan kaca matayang ku pakai

"Appa~ aku belum kesituuuuu !" aku berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih cengodengan ku. Ckck ! I don't care

"YA !" Kris membentak ku .Aku menulikan pendengaran ku saat dia membentak ku

" sudah lah ge ~ biar kan saja.." ckck ! Tao mencoba membela ku !.

"Cih ! suka memamerkan diri !" gumamku melihat tingkah Tao.  
Bingo !

"oaaaa ! dapuur? Besarnya..?" aku melompat-lompat senang.  
JDEER !  
Ada apa ini ?  
Aku bingung ! kenapa didapur ini tak berdebu..?

"sepertinya ada yang membersihkannya" teliti ku memperhatikan seluk beluk dapur

"Hangat ..?" oh aku sangat bingung ! oven ini hangat ! apa disini ada orangnya? Apa ada orang yang sering berkunjung disini dan memasak disini..?  
Aku sangat yakin ! oven ini baru-baru di gunakan ! ah lebih tepatnya seringdigunakan !

"di lihat dari tombol-tombolnya, ini sering dan baru baru saja di pakai !" akumeneliti tombol tombol di Oven itu. Lengket tak berdebu ! menandakan tombol itusering disentuh  
Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandangan ku dan berhenti di rak piring

"TREK" aku membuka pintu rak piring itu

"MWO..?" ingin rasanya aku pingsan di tempat ! Kaget ! aku sangat kaget saatmelihat apa yang baru saja aku temukan di Rak itu !  
Apa yang harus ku lakukan..? oh Kris ! Kris harus tahu ini ! tapi? Tsah ! akuyakin dia tak akan prcaya dengan ku !. dia tak akan percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan ! dia pasti akan mengatai ku 'kebanyakan berhayal' dan mengatakan 'otak mu tak seimbang ! kau selalu berfikir dengan otak kirimu ! kau kebanyakanberimajinasi'. Aku muak ! kenapa dia tak pernah menghargai cara berpikirku..?dia selalu meremehkan otak ku. Dia bahkan tak pernah mengakui kepintarankusetelah apa yang sering kudapat kan selama ini. Oh ayo laah ! kurasa Kris itutak punya Reaksi emosi ! seperti pada saat itu ! saat aku mendapatkan penghargaanatas rangking ku yang selalu berada diposisi paling tinggi selama 6 tahunberturut-turut- semua orang bertepuk tangan bangga padaku. Sedang Kris? Diahanya mengerutkan alisnya saat itu !. Dasar tidak Peka !  
Jadi..? apa yang harus ku lakukan !. aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang kutemukantadi ! aku yakin aku tak berhayal ! ini nyata !

"Tre~~ BUP" aku kembali membuka pintu Rak piring itu guna memastikankebenarannya tapi kembali kututup dengan kasar ! karena aku sangat takut jika'itu' benar !  
TIDAK ! KAU BERANI KYUNGSOO !

"Deg !" setelah kupastikan kedua kalinya memang benar !  
Oh Tuhaaaaaaaaaaaan ! aku dapat merasakan ! aku jelas melihatnya !bahwaa…..  
Piring itu basah !  
Piring itu terasa sedikit basah ! dan aku tahu ! piring itu baru dicuci! Darikadar lembab piring itu dapat kupastikan bahwa piring itu baru di pakai dandicuci sekitar 6 jam yang lalu dan..

" tidak ada bau apek nya !" dan aku sangat yakin seyakin yakinnya, jika piringyang sudah lama tak dipakai maka bau nya akan berubah! -bau sabunnya pun masihsedikit terasa dipiring itu !  
Oh Tuhaaaaaaaaan ! aku sangat tau ! Istana ini dikunci dan menandakan tidakadanya orang yang pernah masuk kesini sebelumnya ! semua jalan masuk terkuncidengan indahnya !  
tapi KENAPA? aku merasa ! dapur ini selalu dipakai !. Aku takut menyimpulkanjikaa.. dapur ini berpenghuni ! hanya dapur ! hanya di dapur ! hanya didapuryang tak berdebu !  
Kembali aku menelusuri dapur itu dan Taraaaaaa ! apa itu? Aku baru sadar bahwaada tempat didapur itu yang ditutupi dengan kertas

" ini pintu !" aku merasakan bahwa ada pintu kecil dibalik kertas itu

"SRET !" aku merobek kasar kertas itu  
bingo! memang benar ! itu pintu ! pintu apa..?.Apa mungkin ini pintu cerobongasap? Oh tidak ! aku ingat bahwa tidak ada cerobong asap disini saat melihatpink castle dari luar

" kunci !"

.

"YA ! bisa kah kau tak berimajinasi lagi Kyunsoo-ah?"  
hahh…! Aku benaar! Kris tak akan percaya !

"hahh ! yasudah! Aku tak memaksa mu percaya. Kalau begitu berikan aku kunci !"aku menadahkan tangan ku dengan menampakkan watados 0.0

"KyungSoo ! di pintu itu tak ada apa apa ! tak ada gunanya kau membuka pintuitu ! tak ada harta karun didalam sana! " ujar Kris

"oh jebbaaall ..! barang kali aku bisa menyimpan mainan di dalam sana" alasan Ku

"arrkh ! kau menyebalkan Kyungsoo-ah ! baik !"  
iiiyyyess ! akhirnya Kris mau! Tapi..

"YA ! aku bisa sendiri appa~" ucapku yang tengah di seret oleh Kris ke ! kenapa dia ingin menemaniku?

"Aigoo~ apa dia mulai percaya dan takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan ku..?"batin ku senang ! ternyata Kris menghawatirkan ku !

"TREK" pintu itu terbuka. Mataku berbinar- binar dan kembali lesu

"kau liat ?! ini hanya BATA !" bentak Kris !

"hehe.. ne~ " jawab ku dan Kris pun meninggalkan ku dengan wajah kesal danmalas

Aneh ! lalu apa gunanya dibuat pintu seperti ini..?

/BRUK !/ Aku menendang pintu aneh itu ! KESAL ! AKU SANGAT KESAAAAL. DAN AKUTAMBAH KESAL ! ternyataa..

"Arkh!" sakit ! ternyata ini benar benar Bata ! Bata yang tebal ! bukan Bata tipisseperti yang ku fikirkan ! Aish !

.

Ciit cciit ciiit

Ish! Bunyi tikus membangunkan tidurku !

"Haus !" gumamku dan beranjak pergi kedapur mengambil minum

"gluk gluk gluk" legaaaaa~ . aku menghabiskan 2 gelas air es karna sakinghausnya.

Segarnya…..

Cit ciiit

"hahh..?" tikus itu ! membawa sisa makanan kedalam pintu aneh itu ? apabisa..? disitu tak ada lubang!? Kenapa tikus itu bisa masuk..?

Tap tap tap !

Dengan cepat aku berlari mengambil kunci itu

Trek !

Pintu aneh nan mungil itu terbuka !  
Oaaaaaaaa..! apa ini..? ternyata benar ! di sini ada jalan membentuk lorongpanjang  
Dan aku pun memasukinya ! mencari tahu –apa dan bagaiman ujung lorong ini..?

`  
Bingo !

Tempat apa ini..? indah nya…aku pun berjalan menelusuri tempat itu ; tamanyang saaaaaaangat indah !

"hahh..? the pink Castle..?ahh ! Ani ! warna nya merah ! The Red Castle ! tapikenapa bentuknya sangat mirip dengan Pink Castle ?" pikir ku

"Kyungsoo-ah..!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan

"Appa..~?" dan aku pun berlari mendekati Kris. Kenapa Kris ada disini..?  
aku bingung ! kenapa hari sudah siang? Padahal aku sangat ingat kalau harisedang malam..? ckck ! I don't care ! aku senang disiniiiiii !

"ayo masuk Kyungsoo-ah ! eomma sudah memasak lezaaat !" Kata Kris menariktangan ku dengan lembut

"Kyungsoo-ah.." panggil Tao sambil tersenyum dan aku balas tersenyum ! Kenapa aku tersenyum padanya..? bukankah aku membencinya? kenapa akumerasa tak membencinya..?. ahh biarlah ! itu bukan masalah

"makaaaan.." seru Kris senang

Dan kami pun makan bersama.  
Kenapa aku ini..? kenapa aku merasa lain dengan mereka? Aku senang tapi akumerasa janggal. Apa yang janggalnya..?

"uhukk..!" aku terbatuk saat menyadari kejanggalan itu. Ada yang beda darimereka ! Kris ..Tao.. yang beda adalah matanya..  
Mata kancing

"Kyungsoo gwechan..?" Tanya Tao hawatir padaku

"Si-SIAPA SEBENARNYA KALIAN..?" Tanya ku gugup. Aku sangat gugup. Takut melihatmata mereka..! aku merasa berbicara dengan boneka saja !. dan tunggu..! kulitmerekapun..

Kain

"hehe.. kami orang tua mu Kyungiie…tapi dari dunia boneka.. kau berada diduniaboneka. Semua yang ada disini adalah boneka. Semua yang ada di Pink Castleadalah sama dengan Red Castle a.k.a dunia boneka, hanya saja.. Red Castle inihanya terdapat kebahagiaan dan kesenangan .." jelas Tao sangat lembut.  
Entah! Ada muncul rasa sayang dihati ku pada Tao

"kesenangan..? oaaa..! kalau begitu aku akan selalu berkunjung kesini.. !"ucap ku bahagia

"Ne Kyungiie~ cepat habiskan makanan mu ! setelah ini kita akan bermain" ajakKris

.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! Appaaaaaaaaaa..! " teriak ku bahagia. Sekarang akusedang naik balon udara ! aaaaa sungguh menyenangkan disini..! memandangihamparan bunga dari ketinggian sungguh asik !

"kau senang Kyungiie..? " Tanya Kris yang berada di sampingku

"ne..~ saaaaangat senang ! gumawo appa" aku memeluk Kris dan Kris pun membalaspelukan ku

"setelah ini kita akan terbang !" ucap Kris

" terbang..? " Tanya ku dengan mata berbinar binary 0_0

.  
"oaaaaaaaaaa.. ! appaaaaa" aku memejamkan kedua mataku saat aku merasa tubuhku melayang dengan sayap besar yang ku pakai. Aku sangat takut ! bagaimana jikaaku terjatuh..?

"buka mata mu Kyungiie.." teriak Kris dari kejauhan. Dia juga tengah terbangsaat ini

Dan aku pun membuka kedua mataku. Benar ! aku terbang

*  
"ahahahaaa" kami tertawa bahagiaa. Bermain bersama appa menyenangkan ! akusenang dengan kehidupanku di sini !  
Dan kami pun terbang mengelilingi taman Red Castle. Memandangi taman indah dariatas jauh lebih menyenangkan rasanya !.

"hahh..! tak terasa sudah malam ne ..?" ucap Kris padaku yang kelelahan karenapermainan kami yang menguras tenaga

"ne~ huaaaam! Aku ngantuk appa" rengek ku manja pada Kris

"kalau begitu tidurlah Kyungiie.. appa mau mandi duluu. kajja" ajak Tao menariklembut tangan ku

"oaaa.. ! apa ini kamar ku..?" Tanya ku pada Tao. Aku tahu ini kamarku tapi aku bingung dengan pemandangannya ! semua hiasan kamar ku terasa hidup! seperti gantungan plastik kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang di atas ranjang -boneka yang berjejer dilemari juga tengah melambaikan tangan nya pada ku!. aku senang ! saaaaaangat senang! Aku merasa hidupku berisi, aku tidakkesepian lagi, aku punya temaaaaan

"Ne Kyungiie.. ini kamar muu.. kau suka?" Tanya Tao lembut. Matakancing nya tersenyum.

Indah..

Matanya indah. Walaupun seluruh matanya berwarna hitam kancing tapi aku senang!aku senang melihat nya

"ne.." ucapku riang

"tidur yang nyenyak Kyungiie " Tao mengusap sayanag kepalaku sebelumdia meninggalkan kamarku

zzzzZZzzzzZ`~~

.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Mencoba menyesuaikan mataku yang baru banguntidur dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi jendela kamar ku

Bingo !

Mana kupu-kupu yang bersinar..? dimana semuanya..? kenapa semuanya kembalimenjadi biasa?

Oh! Ini bukan dunia boneka ! bukan Red Castle ! dan ini masih kupu-kupu plastic! bukan kupu-kupu yang bisa terbang. Aish! Jadi yang malam tadi itu apa? Apaaku bermipi? Tidak! Aku sangat sadar bahwa itu nyata! Tapi kenapa semua nyakembali seperti biasa saja?

"Kyungiie.. kajja ! eomma sudah siapkan sarapan" panggil Tao dariluar kamarku

"Ne Tao-shi.. " sahut ku sopan. Entah kenapa . semenjak kejadian

'itu' aku merasa benci ku hilang pada Tao. Yah.. walaupun aku tak memanggilnyaEomma. Baguslah! Setidaknya aku masih menjaga sikap dan tak dimarahi Kris

.

"Aku naik parasut !aku naik balon udara! dan aku terbang tinggi ! dan akusaaangat senang meliahat pemandangan indah dari ketinggian ! itu sangat asik!"

aku bercerita panjang lebar kepada mereka berdua. Mereka hanya diammendengarkan ceritaku sampai..

" itu hanya bunga tidur Kyungsoo.." sahut Kris

Tsah ! aku kira mereka terkejut senang dan percaya mendengar cerita ku !ternyata ?. tsah!

"ne~ mungkin karena kau bahagia sebelum tidur Kyungiie. Jadi tidur danmimpi mu indah." hibur Tao saat melihatku Pouting karena ucapan Kris.

"ck! Seperti kau tak tau saja Baby. Dia memang senang berhayal ! wajarsaja dia bermimpi aneh! Dan tidak masuk akal !" ucap Kris pada Tao

BAIK !. AKU MENYESAL MENCERITAKANNYA! AKU SALAH ! BAIK! AKU TAK AKAN BICARALAAGI ! TSAH! LEBIH BAIK AKU CEPAT-CEPAT MENGHABISKAN SARAPANKU! BIAR AKU TAKBERKUMPUL DENGAN MEREKA DAN TIDAK SALAH BICARA LAGI !

"aku selesai.." ucap ku berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

" aku main keluar ne.." ucap ku sopan setelah mencuci piring danmenggosok gigi ku. Lebih baik aku pergi daripada selalu disalahkan ! aku serbasalah ! jika diam aku dibilang 'tidak perduli', jika berbicaraaku dibilang 'berhayal'.

ARRRKHHHH! ANDAI SAJA KRIS ITU KERTAS, MAKA AKAN KUCORET-CORET DIA! ANDAI KRISITU MEJA! MAKA AKAN KUTENDANG DIA! TSAH! SANGAT DISAYANGKAN! DIA HANYALAHANGRY BIRD YANG SENANG MENEMBAK DAN MENGHANCURKAN PEMIKIRAN KU YANG NYATA !.

Ck ! halaman belakang ! aku ingin kesituuuu

.  
"meoong~" Kucing..? hitam? Aigoo~ ternyata disini ada kucing !

"ts ts ts ts..(?)" aku memanggil kucing hitam itu agar mendekati ku

"Aigoo~ ternyata kau sudah memiliki majikan !" ucap ku padanya. Yahh,sedikit kecewa saat melihat kucing itu ada kalung ungu di lehernya! Berartisudah ada yanag memiliki nya !-pikir ku sambil mengusap saying kepalanya

"EEE~~"

Tubuh mungil ku terloncat ! Kaget! Suara apa itu?

"YA ! KAU MENGAGETKAN KU !" teriak ku pada seorang Namja berkulit Tanberbadan jangkung- yang entah sejak kapan ada disebelah kanan ku ! ditambahsuara nya yang aneh ! aku kaget mendengar nya karena aku sangat jarang menemuisuara seperti itu.

"E..I'aan.." ucapnya

"Ya! Bicaralah jika ingin bicara !" ucapku padanya ! aish! Kenapa diabicara seperti itu? Apa dia egolok-olok ku!?

"ahh ! a'u e'aa e'iii " ucap nya

``?...

"DEG !" muncul perasaan bersalah karena aku telah membentaknya.

Aku baru faham, dari bahasa tubuh nya dia mengatakan 'aku memang begini'.

"a-ahh.. mi-mianhe" aku menunduk. Merutuki kebodohan ku

"aan ew a a !" ucap nya !  
Aku berfikir sejenak ! menyesuaikan ucapan namja Tan ini dengan suasana kamisaat ini

Aha ! Nan Gwechana ! itu yang ia katakan tadi ! aan ew a a

"a'a! " ucapnya menarik tangan ku menuju ketumpukan pasir. Entah !apa aku yang terlalu pintar atau aku yang terlalu berhayal sehingga aku bisafaham dengan ucapan nya. Aku langsung tahu bahwa dia bilang ' Kajja !'

KIM JONGIN

Tulis Namja Tan itu diapasir dengan ranting kayu yang telah patah

"A~ ne! aku Do Kyungsoo.." merasa mengerti aku berkata demikian. Danaku pun mengakat tangan ku-mengajak ia berjabat tangan untuk berkenalan

"Ai !" ucapnya dengan senyum ceria. Akupun ikut tersenyum melihatsenyumannya

"Ai ?" ulangku! Dan dia menggeleng

"Rai ?" masih sama ! dia menggeleng

"Nai..?"

"Lai?"

"Dai..?"

"Kai ?" tebak ku lagi. Dan dia mengangguk riang dan bertepuk nya terlihat riang dan bangga!. Bangga karena aku dapat menebakucapannya. Hahahaha! Ku putuskan! Aku memang pintar..mwahahahahaha!

"jadi ? nama panggilan mu Kai?" tanyaku. Mencoba memastikankepintaran ku. Tsah! Kurasa aku mulai sombong ! I don't care.. yang penting akubisa! Dan harus bisa! Aku harus tau dan akan mencari tau! Akan ku kejar halyang tak kuketahui agar aku tau! Hahahahaha bahkan guru-guru disekolahku punkualahan dan takut padaku, karena sifat ku yang banyak Tanya dan hobymengkritik. Tsah! Lagi-lagi aku dipandang salah !

"ee.." dia mengangguk.

"Kyung! " ucapku; memperkenalkan diri ku

"Ung..?" ulang nya

"hmmmfpp.." aku berusaha menahan tawa

"AHHA HA HA HAA AHHAAA !" dia tertawa

Chengo!

Tawa nya tak seperti bicara nya.

Tsah dasar! Mungkin dia juga merasa lucu dengan ucapan 'ung' nya tadi. Hahaha!Itu tak masalah. Tapi aku masih chengo! Tawa nya tak selancar bicara nya!.

.

.

"pangeran bisuu ..pangeran bisu" ejek anak-anak disekolah barukukepada Kai

"jangan dihiraukan !" ucapku menggandeng tangannya. Aku benci sekolahini ! bisa-bisanya menjahati Kai yang baik pada mereka. Terkadang aku gemaspada Kai yang masih saja berbaik hati menolong orang yang jahat padanya!. Ckck!Kai tak pantas dapat perlakuan itu! Aku benci pada orang menyakitinya!.

"aku masuk kekelas ne.." ucapku padanya saat kami harus berpisahkarena beda kelas. Dia kelas 7 sedangkan aku kelas 9. Tapi Kai tidak menyebutkudengan Hyung! Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku yang melarangnya! Aku lebih nyamandipanggil Kyung daripada Hyung ! ya walaupun sama saja! Kyung atau Hyung tetapsaja dia bilang 'ung'

"e…i 'uu (ne~ See you)" jawabnya tersenyum padaku. Dan pergimeninggalkan ku yang berada di ambang pintu kelas  
Bisa-bisanya ada banyak orang yang jijik padanya ! oh! Dia sangat baik danjangan lupakan ! dia sangat tampan-menurutku. Yahh walaupun wajahnya sedikittidak beres! Wajahnya idiot. Tapi menurut ku dia tampan! Aku pun bingung,kenapa aku bisa menganggapnya tampan?. Ckck ! I don't care~ Tak ada alasanbagiku untuk menjauhinya.

"haha.. Kyungsoo-ah.. apa karena dia seorang pangeran? Sehingga membuat mubetah berteman dengan nya?" Tanya seorang Namja-sekelas dengan ku, dengannada melecehkan

"tak ada alasan ku untuk menjauhinya ! ku tidak seperti kalian !"tegas ku

"hahaha.. paling-paling kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan nya!Hahaha" celetuk nya di barengi tawa kemenangan semua orang di kelas ku

" ooooooh..?~" ucap ku ! dan melongos pergi dai hadapan mereka yang membuat kumuak. aku pun duduk di bangku ku

/kring kring . ./ diHandphone ku berdering . ada panggilan masuk diHandphone ku  
Kris ?

"yeobseo !?" jawab ku

" Kyungiie~ apa kau tahu dimana Notebook milik appa ? appa lupa dimanameletakkan nya ! adakah au melihat nya" ucap Kris dengan Nada bicara Panik

Aku berfikir sejenak… mengingat ingat 'di mana Notebook Kris?'

/PING !/ A ! AKU INGAT

"Di ruang tamu ! di depan TV" ucap ku pada Kris diseberang sana

". . . ." seperti nya Kris sedang mencari nya

" Oh ! Ne ! hehe Gumawo Kyungiie~" ucap Kris setelah menemukan Notebook nya

"Cheonma .."

/Pip/ sambungan terputus

"cih ! Haha !" ucap Namja yang duduk depan ku; Namja yang tengah duduk diatasmeja dengan tubuh yang mengarah kebelakang-mengarah pada ku. Dia ah tepatnya merekakembali memandang kea rah ku. Pandangan yang ku benci ! pandangan melecehkan.

"Handphone ?" ucapnya dengan nada melecehkan

" Kuno !" Sambung yang lainnya

"bahkan Handphone nya saja merk lama ! cih ! menggelikan !" sambung salah satudari mereka

"bwahahahahaha ! !" Ucap mereka

Hahh! Memang nya kenapa? Apa masalah ? LUNGA! ( LEBIH DARI BODOH!). heran !?terlalu memperhatikan urusan orang ! Kuno ? Merk lama ? Menggelikan? Oh ayolah!Biarpun kuno tapi itu canggih ! menggelikan? Cih beraninya bilang begitu ! apamereka bisa membuat nya ?

Handphone ini cukup untuk ku ! 'ini' canggih ! yahh walaupun aku tahu, adabanyak merk yang lebih canggih+MAHAL daripada 'ini'. Cih! Merk canggih? Itutidak penting bagi ku ! percuma saja punya fasilitas+mode yang mahal ! yangterbaru ! tapi otak nya lama? Otaknya tak semahal fasilitas ? cihh ! l !.

tidak kah mereka malu? kesana kemari memamerkan harta bendanya?cihh! sepertiorang baru kaya ! n!

Punya fasilitas tinggi..? tapi otak tak tinggi? ! kalaupun punya ! tak perlu memamerkan nya ! cihh! Aku malu melihatnya! Malu melihattingkah mereka !

Bla bla bla b la ! . . . . . . . …..

Aku malas meladeni mereka. Tak ada gunanya! Tak akan menghasilkan manfaatbahkan jadi nasi pun tidak!-pikirku. Dikelas : tugasku adalah belajar ! bukanmeladeni mereka yang kelihatannya senang mengajak ku ! mengajakkuberdebat? Aku terlalu pintar untuk berdebat dengan mereka, kudiam kan saja merekasudah kalah! Apalagi jika aku melawan? Aku tak perduli dengan hinaan mereka!Aku tak pernah malu dengan ejekan mereka. Bahkan aku bangga! Aku bangga! Akutak perduli dengan banyak orang yang membenciku! Karena ada satu yangmengalahkan semua itu. Aku pintar! Ya! Hanya itu!. Hahaha aku memang sombongmerasakan hal ini. oh! ayo lah! Aku sombong pada tempatnya. Belajar dandiam-itu yang kulakukan dikelas, daripada aku berbica? Salah bicara? Oh! Semuaakan menganggapku salah bicara kecuali Kai. Apa mereka iri? Iri denganku yangpintar ini…? Tsah! Tsah! tsahh!

.

.

"aku pulaaaang" ucap ku riang

"ne~ cuci tangan dan makan" tegas Kris. Dan aku pun menurut

…

"Rep paspel !(Red Castle)" ucapku dengan mulut ku yang masih penuh

"gluk gluk gluk" aku meneguk air dan bergegas membuka pintu mungilaneh itu.

"Mwo? Tidak ada? Tsah aku yakin bahwa aku tak bermimpi malam tadi!"aku frustasi! Selalu seperti ini ! setiap malam aku akan pergi ke Red Castleuntuk bersenang-senang-dengan melewatii pintu aneh ini! Sangat jelas bahwa saatitu ada lorong yang membawa ku ke wilayah itu! Tapi ketika kupastikan siangnya!Dibalik pintu itu hanya bata! Bukan Lorong !. dan lagi! Aku akan berada dikamarku ketika pagi, padahal aku yakin bahwa aku tidur di Red Castle! Bukan dipink castle

_skip time_

Siang dan malam. Waktu hari berganti harii

Sudah dua bulan aku tinggal di Pink Castle. Aku bahagia dengan kehidupan kusekarang. Aku bahagia ! setiap malam aku pergi ke Red Castle, akubersenang-senang diasana!. Aku juga bahagia memiliki teman sebaik-Kai dankucingnya! Crong. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan tentang Red Castle padaKai, tapi kuurungkan niat ku mengingat itu adalah hal yang mustahil tapinyata!. Dia tak akan percaya!. Oh! Iya! Di Red Castle juga ada boneka Kai! Heheaku sangat senang .. di pink Castle ataupun Red Castle sama saja! Bedanya! RedCastle tempat ku bersenang-senang dan aku lebih bahagia berada di Red Castle

"Kyungiie.. hari ini libur sekolah kan..? kajja! Ikut eomma kemarket!" ajak Tao

"ne… aku ikuuuuuuuut!" teriak ku. Aku pun berlari dari dapur keluarPink castle

Dikejauhan. Tak terlalu jauh juga..aku sempat melirik Kris tengah tersenyummelihat aku dengan Tao yang ehem kelihatannya baik. Ne ! aku memang baik padaTao-semenjak aku menemukan Red Castle

.

"Taoo.. aku ingin ini !" rengek ku pada Tao. Sambil menunjuk nunjukkaus tangan lucu berwarna jingga.

"aish! Ania Kyungiie~ aku takut pada appa mu~ dia tidak menyuruhku untukmembelikan mu ituu. Lagi pula aku tak punya uang untuk membelikan mu ituu.."

"Aish! Sebenarnya kau itu siapanya?kenapa kau selalu takut padanya? Kenapakau tidak menyisihkan sisa uang pada ku saja? "

"aku tidak berhak memakai uangnya Kyungiie. Setelah belanja aku akanselalu langsung mengembalikan sisa nya untuk appa" jawab Tao lembut

"tak bisa kah kau meminta uang lagi padanya" pinta ku padaTao-membujuknya untuk memberikan Tao uang tambahan guna membelikan ku kaustangan

"nanti saja ne Kyungiie.. eomma akan belikan Kyungiie ituu. Eomma menabungdulu ne.." bujuk Tao

"hahh! Aku benci padamu ! aku hanya ingin kaus tangan ! itu saja ! akubenci padamu !" bentak ku meraju pada Tao

.

.  
BRUK

Aku melemparkan semua belanjaan yang kami beli di market—melampiaskan kemarahanku karena tak dibelikan kaus tangan. Kaus tangan ! hanya kaus tangan ! ohhkenapa mereka sangat peliiiiiiiiit !

"Kyungiie mianhe" ucap Tao dengan nada memohon. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih membereskan belanjaan yang berhamburankarena aku melempar-nya

_in the Room_

Aku chengo melihat sesuatu mungil sebesar pergelangan tangan ku-yang tengahtergelatak indah di atas bantalku

Hahh..? boneka? Siapa yang meletakannya diranjangku? YA!

Boneka ini mirip dengan ku! ! hihihi..siapa yang memberinya..?

Apa kira-kira..

Kai..?

Ckckck.. romantisnyaa. Gyaaaaaaaaaa!

-skip time-

Tak terasa sudah malam! Aku lupa waktu karena boneka baru ku  
Ciiit cciiiit

Red Castle ! seperti biasa ! aku akan kesitu setiap malam. Untuk mencarikebahagiaan tersendiri untuk ku  
Ku lihat arloji ku ! masih jam 08.00 pm ! ke Red castle jam 09.00pm biasanya!ahh ! I don't care!

.

"hahaha..! dua hari lagi ulang tahun ku! Dan aku ingin memiliki mata nyayang indah.. matanya yang bulat.. haha.. dia akan terlihat saaaangat cantikdengan mata kancing !"

"DEG !"

siapa mereka? Dimana Kris? Tao? Kenapa ada orang asing disini..? kenapapenghuni Red Castle berubah?

"ne Kyuhyun.." jawab temannya

"Kyuhyun..?" batinku dalam hati-bingung

/JELB !/

/TBC/

Riview eaa... oya! Ada yg tau kisah ini kan? Naah kisah nya bakaL meLenceng, disini bakaL dibanyakin kisah KaiSoo nya -Maksa- kajja! Di riview


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Pink Castle

Author : AJ

Cast :KyungSoo + Kai + Kris + Tao + Crong +Kyuhyun dan akan bertambah seiring jalannya chapter

Genre :Misteri + romance + Family (maunya)

Rated : SU

Typo ituseperti Hantu !ada dimana mana

part 1

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-the-pink-castle-inyah/594386607250619

Sebelumnyahh~

"hahaha..!dua hari lagi ulang tahun ku! Dan aku ingin memiliki mata nya yang indah..matanya yang bulat..

haha.. dia akan terlihat saaaangat cantik dengan matakancing !"

"DEG!"

siapa mereka?Dimana Kris? Tao? Kenapa ada orang asing disini..? kenapa penghuni Red Castleberubah?

"neKyuhyun.." jawab temannya

"Kyuhyun..?"batinku dalam hati-bingung

/JELB !/

TBC

The Gaje Author Present

*=+_The PinkCastLe_+=*

0.0-PART 2-0.0

/JELB !/

/JELB !/

/JELB !/

/JELB !/

/JELB !/

MWO?

Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun merubah bentuknyamenjadi boneka Kris. Dan diikuti dengan-yang ku fikir- anak buah nya. Dankembali. Semua kembali menjadi boneka yang aku kenal

DEG !

Jadi dia bukan Kris ? dia Kyuhyun ?dia hanya lah plagiat dari Kris? Siapa Kyuhyun? Untuk apa? Untuk apa diamerubah diri nya menjadi Kris ?

"hey..! Kyungiie ! kau sudahdatang ? sejak kapan kau disini? " ucap Kris a.k.a Kyuhyun

"Oh? Ne~ aku baru saja datangappa.. emm? Kenapa ada banyak orang dirumah appa..?" tanya ku pura-puratidak tahu yahh walau sebenarnya aku memang tak tau,#pLak! Aku bertanya hanyauntuk menutupi gugup ku! Karena aku merasa...

Ada hal yang belum kuketahui.. ada halyang membuat ku risih entah karna apa..!?

"ohh.. itu! Tadi itu ada pesta !hehe appa mengundang mereka untuk berpesta..hehe" jawab Kris

"ooh.. oh ne appa! Aku pergi maindulu ne..?"

"ne Kyungiie.. hati-hatine.." ucap Kris. Dan aku pun berjalan-jalan disekitar Red Castle

Pesta..? tak ada bekas pestadisitu..! aku bukan orang bodoh yang gampang dibohongi seperti itu ! tsah!

*hahaha..! duahari lagi ulang tahun ku! Dan aku ingin memiliki mata nya yang indah.. matanyayang bulat.. haha.. dia akan terlihat saaaangat cantik dengan mata kancing !*

PerkataanKyuhyun berputar-putar di otakku

Mata bulat..?bukan kah itu mataku?

Mata..? kancing..?

Apamaksudnya..? apa dia akan mengganti mataku dengan mata kancing? Mengingat semuayang ada di Red

Castle tak ada yang memiliki mata seperti ku! Semua nya adalahmata kancing !

"miiiaaaaaw~"suara kucing membuyarkan lamunan ku.

Ku lihatkucing itu membunuh seekor tikus

"kenapa tidakdimakan?" Tanyaku pada kucing hitam yang telah membunuh seekor dia hanya mendiamkannya setelah membunuh tikus itu

dia Kain!" kata kucing hitam itu

Mwo?"kau..? YA! SIAPA KAU?!"

"hahaha..aku Crong! Tidak kah kau lihat? Mataku bukan kancing" ucap kucing itu. Ohmy! Jangan salahkan aku menganggapnya boneka! Seluruh badannya hitam ! Lutung !jadi aku kurang memperhatikan matanya. Oh benar saja ! itu bukan mata kancing

"Crong?Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara..?"

"aku..?aku memang begini! Kau sedang berada di Red Castle.. di sini memang sepertiitu" Crong menjelaskan

"ooohh.."aku be oh ria. Aku lupa ! Red Castle memiliki kelebihan

"haha..!sudah lama sekali aku tak kesini Kyungsoo-ah" ucapnya lagi

"hah..?kau? Tau tempat ini Crong?"

"ne~ ..aku kesini jika ada orang yang mendiami Pink castle. Aku selalu mengikutianak-anak yang masuk bermain kesini"

"jadi?Kau lebih dulu tau tempat ini dari pada aku?" tanyaku pada Crong

"Ne~ ..dan yang aku tau! Mereka juga sama seprti mu! Sama-sama orang yang baru pindahke Pink castle. Dan sama! Yang masuk kesini adalah anak kecil seperti mu"Kata Crong

"issh.."dengusku sedikit sebal mengatai ku kecil

"lalu..?kemana mereka sekarang? Apa orang tua nya juga mengetahui tentang RedCastle?" tanya ku kepo

"Sama ! sama seperti mu! Orangtua nya tak percaya pada anak-anak nya! Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwaanak-anak itu berhayal"_Crong.

"lalu..? bagaimana anak-anak itusekarang? Dimana mereka sekarang? Apa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka? Kurasaaku akan cocok dengan mereka ! mereka senasib dengan ku!" tanyaku lagipada Crong. Crong mengusap wajahnya lalu- mungkin dia mulai tak nyaman dengan aku yang kepo..

"aku tak tau kemana mereka.. yangku tau semua keluarga yang menghuni Pink castle pindah! Dengan alasan karenaanak-anak mereka hilang di Pink castle itu sendiri.."_Crong

"apa mereka hilang di RedCastle?" tebak ku

"menurut ku juga begitu..! danada hal yang mungkin penting bagimu..!" ucap Crong memandang tajam kearahku. Oh! Kucing iniiii

"apa..?" tanyaku penasaran

"entah ! aku bingung dengankehidupan Red Castle. Penghuni nya berubah-ubah !. sempat aku berfikir bahwa

'apa umur boneka di Red Castle itu sangatpendek? Sehingga penduduknya berubah ubah'dan setahu kusudah ada 4 anak yang masuk kesini sebelum dirimu! Dan setiap anak ! menentukanperubahan wajah penghuni Red Castle. Terutama orang tua si anak ! ckck! " jelas sikucing itu ! aku kuraang mengertidengan cara bicaranya tapi aku faham dengan perkataanya. Intinya Crong jugabingung-sama seperti ku #pLak!

"samaCrongiie! Aku juga bingung. Lalu apalagi yang kau ketahui?"

"oh ne! akujuga sempat kaget ! ternyata diRed Castle juga ada Kai dan keluarga nya ! akusempat kaget karena itu! Ingin aku mendekati nya! Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmata Kai! Mata kancing !" ucap Crong. Aku pun bingung dengan ini semua !Kyuhyun! Aku yakin bahwa Kyuhyun juga mengubah dirinya menjadi orang tua sianak!.

"Crong.."panggilku

"miaaw`~"

"apamungkin..? hilang nya anak-anak Pink castle ada hubungan dengan Red Castle?Maksudku.. penghuni Red Castle mengubah wajahnya menyerupai Pink castle supayamemikat anak-anak untuk selalu kesini?" tanyaku pada Crong

"may be.."jawab Crong

"berarti. . ."ucapaku terhenti

"Red Castlebukan tempat yang baik !" tegas Crong merasa tau arah pembicaraan ku memangkesitu

"apa merekajahat..?" tanyaku takut-takut pada Crong

"awalnya akumengira mereka tak jahat! Mereka baik ! baik pada anak mereka! Tapi tidakpadaku! Pernah pada saat itu . disaat sang anak membawaku kerumahnya(di dalamRed castle), aku di usir oleh sang eomma ! sang eomma sangat membenci ku !membenci kucing. Sebab itu lah aku berfikiran mereka jahat ! pada ku..hehe"ucap Crong

"ee..? ung..!"ucap seseorang dan aku tahu siapa itu !

"ehh? Kai!? "ucapku lalu menggandeng tangannya

"miaaw.." sapaCrong pada ehem boneka Kai

"eh..? Kai!Kenalkan.. dia Crong " aku memperkenalkan nya pada Kai

"o e e e..ung?"

"ne? ada apaKai?"

Akumengerutkan alisku bingung ! Kai menarik tanganku daaan

TAP

Ia pasangkangelang berwarna hijau ditangan kananku

"oaaa.. gumawone Kai.. gelang yang bagus !" ucapku tulus

Kai menggelengdan menarik gelang itu dari tanganku.

"kalau bukangelang? Ini apa?"

"GREP !" Kaimerangkul ku.

"I'i eo og!"ucapnya. Dan kali ini aku menyerah.. AKU TAK MENGERTIIII

Kaimengarahkan gelang itu ke depan mataku dan PING ! aku mengerti sekarang!Teropong !. ne! semua pandangan ku menjadi putih saat aku melihat nya darilingkaran gelang itu. Semua pandangan menjadi negative

"untuk apa iniKai?" tanyaku padanya karena merasa bingung. Apa manfaatnya?

"ai a au a u!ia u ag (pakai lah ! ini darurat!) "

"Kyungsoo-aaaaah.."panggil Kyuhyun a.k.a Kris dari kejauhan. Aku pun panic !

" ? Apa yang darurat?" Tanya ku pada Kai

"a-an e"ucapnya lalu mendorong tubuh ku agar segera memenuhu Panggilan Kris. Akumendengus kesal dan lari ke Red Castle

a – an e?

Apa itu?

Sarang hae.. ?

Arrkkkhhhhhhh! entahlah !

kata-kata ituseperti. . . .

kata perpisahan

"Kyungsoo..?kau tahu kan? Semua orang di Red Castle itu matanya kancing?" ucap Kris

"lalu..? kauingin mengganti mata ku dengan kancing?" ucap ku to the point

"ne~ kaumenyukainya kan Kyungiie? Dengan mengganti-nya dengan kancing, maka kau akanbahagia selama nya..disini Kyungiie. Di Red castle" ucap Kris meyakinkan

"aku tidakmau! Itu sangat menyakitkan ! aku bisa mati kalau begitu ! aku ini manusia!Bukan boneka !" tegas ku

"tak tau kahKyungiie? Dulunya kami juga manusia.. dan pada akhirnya kami memilih jadiboneka dengan mengganti mata kami dengan kancing ! guna mendapatkan kebahagiaanyang kekal" ucap Kris

"benarkah..?"ucapku dengan wajah bingung

"Ne! aa~Kyungiie sekarang waktu nya tidur.. kajja ! appa antar kekamar" ajak Kris danaku pun menuruti nya

Oh ! AKU TAHUDIA MEMBOHONGI KU ! AKU BISA MATI KALAU BEGINI ! KEBAHAGIAAN YANG KEKALKATANYA..?

MANA? MANA ANAK-ANAK SEBELUM AKU? DIMANA MEREKA? ARRRKHHHH..!

Hiks ! aku takingin bermata kancing ! itu sangat menyakitkan! Kai? Apa ini maksud Kai?

Mata kancing!?

Mengerikan !

Oh?! Pabbo !Pabbo! Kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa tempat ini mengerikan..?

"Tidur yang nyenyak ne Kyungiie~" ucap kris membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Ne~" jawab ku lesu. aku pun masuk kekamar ku

para boneka tengah menyapa ku sekarang

**"uUUUHH!KENAPA KALIAN HIDUP HA!?**?" aku mendorong semua boneka yang tengah menyapa ku

"Kyungsoo-ah..kenapa kau maraah..?" Tanya boneka itu serempak. Mengedipkan mata kancingmereka.

"AAAARRRKKKHHH! BISA KAH KALIAN DIAM..? DIAM DAN JANGAN BERSUARA LAGIIIII..!" Teriak kusambil memasukkan mereka(boneka) kedalam lemari dengan paksa tanpa menghiraukanmereka yang meminta 'jangan kurung kamiiii'

"BERHENTI LAHBERSINAR !" bentakku lagi pada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disekitar ranjangku

"SRET!" akumenggunting kilat kupu-kupu itu hingga mereka semua terjatuh

ARRRRRKHHH !KALIAN MENGERIKAN ! MENJIJIKAN ! MENGGELIKAN ! ARKKKH ! PULAAAAAANG AKUINGIN PULAAAAAAAANG !

Oh? Pulang?Ne! aku akan kembali ke Pink castle setelah ini ! tidur dan paginya kau akanberada di Pink castle

Kyungsoo-ah. Seperti biasa

zzzZZzzZZZzZ

.

.

.

"huaaaaamm"aku menguap, menggeliat nyaman saat bangun dari tidurku ! yeah! Sudah pagi !anyeong Pinkii pinkie Castle

Akumengalihkan pandanganku keseluruh kamar

JDEAAAR !

Sama ! masihsama ! ruang kamar yang penuh dengan bling! Cat yang berwarna merah dan bonekaboneka yang ku kunci dalam lemari masih rebut minta di bebaskan ! uh ! aku jaditeringat dengan Chuki ! Djail! Dimana ada boneka yang hidup yang bersikap manisdiawal pertemuan! Uh!

Ini..! masihdi Red Castle ! tidak biasanya! Kenapa aku tak kembali? Aku harus kembali !apapun caranya! Aku harus kembali ke Pink Castle!

"treek~"kubuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan mengendap endap agar tak ketahuan ! Dia masih belum mengaku bahwa dia bukan Kris! Aku yakin ! Kyuhyun itujahat ! untuk apa dia menyamar menjadi Kris?

Tap tap taptap

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin kearah pintu mungilnan aneh ! pintu yang menghubungkan lorong ke Pink castle

L A R IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

"/TAP/ /DEG/"ada yang menahanku dari belakang

"JANGANCOBA-COBA KABUR KYUNGSOO !" bentak Kyuhyun. Sial ! aku ketahuan ! aaaarkkkh !

"ta-tapi akuingin pulang appa~" mohonku ! aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat dia menyeret kukesuatu tempat !

"hahaha !disini..! kau tak kan bisa keluar Kyungiie" ucap Kris lembut namun terdengarmengeerikan ditelinga ku. Kris menatap ku tajam dengan mata kancing nya yangmembesar. MENGERIKAN !

/BRUK !/ akuterjatuh kesuatu ruangan

Gelap ! tempatapa ini? Apakah mata ku sudah diganti dengan kancing? Sehingga peng-lihatan kujadi hitam

Hiks hiks !benar! Aku memang ingin mati ! mati menyusul Lay omma! Tapi tidak beginicaranya ! aku ingn kematian tersenyum manis layak nya omma ! bukannya sepertiini ! mati tewas tak memiliki dua mata ! hiks hiks ! gelaaaap ! aku bencigelaaaaaaap !

"Kyungiie.."panggil sesosok bersuara lembut_aku merinding dengan suara itu!. Ada sedikitcahaya putih muncul dihadapanku. Perlahan cahaya itu terpecah menjadi 4 bagian; dan dari 4 bagianberangsur menjadi bayangan manusia; Roh manusia bermata kancing; kancing ituputih, mengikuti warna cahaya tubuh mereka

"siapa kalian?Apa kalian adalah Roh?" tanyaku pada mereka

"pintar ! "ucap Roh tampan yang bertubuh paling jangkung

"apakah kalianjuga korban Kyuhyun? Seperti diriku" tanyaku lagi

"tidak ! kaupintar Kyungiie ! jangan sampai kau menjadi korban nya Kyuhyun !mata bulat muterlalu indah untuk di ambil !" ucap roh berwajah cantik bertubuh paling mungil

"hiks ! akuharus bagaimana? "Tanya ku

"perkenalkan..AakkuuLuhan ! " sesosok bernama Luhan itu terbang mendekat dan menyalamiku disusulNamja tampan bertubuh paling jangkung

"aku Chanyeol" ucapnya. Lalu disusul oleh namja bertubuh jangkung nomor dua setelah Chanyeol

"aku Sehun !aku namjachigu Luhan Hyung " ucapnya tersenyum manis. Lucu ! aku gemas melihatwajah nya ! apalagi saat dia tersenyum! Meskipun matanya mata kancing tetapsaja ! aku juga suka melihat senyuman dimatanya

"akuBaekhyun ! namjachingu Chanyeol!" ujarnamja yang terakhir bersuara riang. Entah ! ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat akumelihat senyum nya

"Dulu. . .kami sama seperti mu ! tinggal di pink castle. Kyuhyun menciptakan bonekamenyerupai korban.. guna mengendalikan korban lewat boneka itu. . . " ucapSehun

"boneka. . . ?apa jangan-jangan …" ucapku terpotong

"ne ! Kyu akanmeletakkan boneka itu di pink castle !" ucap Luhan sedikit meninggi. Mengingatmusibah yang menimpa nya dulu

"aku korbanpertama.. dia mengambil mataku ! mata evil ku ! dan menggantinya dengan kancing! setelah itu, Kyuhyun mengurungku disini hingga menjadi seperti ini ! Roh !"ucap Sehun dengan ucapan yang terdengar slow di telinga ku

"akuu korbaaankeduaa.. mata ku diambil bersamaan dengan Sehun. Karena.. Kyuhyun jugamengincar mata ku ! mata polos ku !" ucap Roh bernama Luhan

"sebulankemudian aku menjadi korban ketiga ! di iringi Baekhyun yang juga bersama kusaat ituu. Kyuhyun mengambil paksa mata ku. Mata besar ku" ucap Chanyeol yangtengah merangkul Baekhyun

"Kyuhyunmengambil mataku ! mata ku yang selalu ber eyeliner" ucap Baekhyun

Aku melongo !mendengar kisah mereka

"Kai ! akumerindukan Kai. . . aku merasa tak rela ! Kyuhyun memisahkan ku dengan sahabatku !" ucap Sehun

"Kai..?"tanyaku. Reflex aku kaget nama orang yang ku sayang dibawa-bawa

"ne~ kau tahu?Apa yang menyebabkan Kai idiot? Ah tidak ! dia pintar ! hanya sajapenampilannya idiot" ucap Luhan

"tidak.. akutidak tahu" jawabku seadanya

"Kyuhyunsangat lemah dalam membuat boneka mirip Kai. Sihirnya tak mampu melakukan itu!Lalu.. tak ada jalan lain ! Kyuhyun mengambil setengah jiwa milik Kai untukdijadikan boneka di Red castle" ucap Bekhyun

"hilang nyasetengah jiwa.. menjadikannya terlihat idiot. Ia bahkan kehilangan sebagiansuaranya !" lanjut Luhan lagi

"aku benci !aku benci pada Kyuhyun !" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak

"aku sangatkasihan padanya. . . " ringis Sehun

"tapi itu lahkehebatan boneka Kai ! Kai tidak seperti boneka yang lain; boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kai bisa mengendalikan diri nya sendiri" Ucap Sehunlagi

"ha ha ha !beruntung ! Kyuhyun percaya pada Kai yang selama ini hanya berpura-pura dikendalikan" ucap Luhan riang

"walaupuunpada akhirnya Kai tidak bisa menyelamatkan kami. . . semoga.. semoga Kaimengerti ! semoga Kai mengerti tujuan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya" lirih Bekhyun

Melihat ituu..aku ikut sedih. . .

"ja-jadii..kalian tau? Apa yang harus ku lakukan..?" tanyaku pada mereka

"kumpulkanbola mata kamiii. . . ." ucap mereka serempak

"di tempatsirkus !" ucap Chanyeol

"di tamanbunga !" lanjut Baekhyn

"di ruangteater !" ucap Sehun mencoba menyaingi suara Chan Baek

"terakhir. . .di pohon !" ucap Luhan mengakhiri

"LARI DARIKYUHYUN !" ucap mereka serempak lagi

/BRUK !/ tubuhku mundur dan menabrak dinding pembatas berwarna hitam. Aku terkaget mendengarsuaara mereka yang terlampau semangat itu

"guma..hmmmpphhft"Belum sempat aku bilang 'gumawo' tiba-tiba saja ada yang membungkam mulut kudan menarik ku ke belakang

/BRUK !/ badanku terjatuh lagi ! kelantai ! ahh tidak !ada seseorang dibawahku !. dan PING !aku keluar dari 'penjara hitam'. Siapa? Siapa yang menarikku keluar?!. Aku punmembalikkan tubuh ku, mencari tahu siapa yang berada dibawahku sekarang? Siapayang menyelamatkan ku dari penjara..?

"kai !"pekikku senang

"sssstt! "telunjuknya mendarat di bibirku

/Grep !/ akumemeluknya karena senang.

"e I ! (pergi!)" ucapnya lalu mendorong pelan tubuh ku. Aku mengangguk ! dan langsunglariiiiiii

Lari lari larilariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. . . . . . !

Keluar dariRed Castle !

Melewati tamanRed Castle !

YA ! ITU PINTUNYAAAAAAAAA. . . . .

LARI

LARI

LARIIIII !

/TAP !/ DAPAT! KUBUKA PINTU KECIL ITU DAN

KA K SECEPAT MUNGKIN

DAN..

/GLung~/ badanku menggulung ke dapur

/BRUK ! KREK!/ dengan cepat kututup dan ku kunci pintu Sialan itu !

Fyuhh~~ ! AKULEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! !

"APPPAAAAAAAAA! ! ! EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA !" Teriak ku membahana Ke seluruh ruang Pink Castle

"APPAAAAA. ..EOMMAAA. . . !" Panggil ku lagi. Ku edarkan pandangan ku keseluruh ruangdapur. Dan berhenti tepat di atas meja ! masih ada belanjaan kemarin ! aku punberjalan mendekatinya

/srek! / akumenggeser plastic guna melihat belanjaan itu

"uhh ! bau !sudah basi ! kenapa masih di letakan di sini eoh?" gerutu ku kesal ! kenapa takdibuang saja?!

Eh? Tunggu !basi? Sudah berapa lama aku pergi? Kemana semua orang sehingga membiarkan bendabasi tergeletak begitu saja. . . ?

/TAP TAP TAPTAP TAP/ Kembali ! aku berlari dari ruang ke ruang !

"APPA. . . .EOMMA. . . . ! DIMANA KALIAAAAAAAAAN..!?" teriak ku sambil berlari

KAMAR MANDI !TAK ADA !

RUANG TAMU !TIDAK ADA !

RUANG GANTI !TIDAK ADA !

ARRKKKKHHH !

"APPAAAAAA !EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA !"Teriak ku membahana di ruang ganti. Suaraku sampai bergema

/Ceet cceeettcceet/ aku mengusap kasar telinga ku mendengar suara kaca yang di gesek gesek. MENGGELI KAN ! aku pun menolehkanpandangan ku ke cermin besar di ruang itu

Chengo !

Ada banyakembun di cermin itu; dibalik embun. . . .ADA KRIS ! TAO !

help Us !

tulis Tao dicermin penuh embun. Dapat kulihat mereka yang tengah gemetar kedinginan di kacaitu

ARRKKKKHHH! !INGIN RASANYA KU PECAH KAN CERMIN ITU ! GUNA MEMBEBASKAN KRISTAO DIDALAM SANA !TAPI ! DENGAN PECAHNYA ITU ! AKAN MEMBUAT KRISTAO MUSNAH BERSAMAAN CERMIN ITUUU

AAAAAAAAAARRRRKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! KEMANA LAGIII? KEMANA AKU HARUS LARIIIIIIII !?

LARI LARI LARI!

BELOKAN !

BELOK KANAN

KAMAR !

"Hahh ?"

BONEKA..?BONEKA KRIS TAO TENGAH BERPELUKAN DIATAS BANTAL ! AAARRKKKH ! KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUN ! ! !

TAP TAP TAP

LARI LARI LARI !

KELUAR KAMAR !BELOKAN ! DAPUR ! PINTU SIALAAAAAN

/TAP !/KREK!/ DAPAT ! BUKA KUNCI ! BUKA PINTU KECIL ITU DAN

KA K SECEPAT MUNGKIN

DAN..

/GLung~/ badanku menggulung Ke taman Red Castle

*kuuumpuulkaaan boolaa mmaaaattha kaammiiiii. . .* terngiang di fikiran ku ucapan 4 anakitu !

LARI LARI LARI! ! TEMPAT SIRKUUUUUUUS !

MANA ?DIMANA? ADA BANYAK BENDA DISINI ! TERLALU SULIT MENCARI BOLA MATA DISINI !. ..

/PING !/GELAANG ! TEROPOOOOOOOOOONG

Aku punmemutar tubuh ku . mengedarkan pandangan negatif ku dari bundaran gelang itu !

/PING !/sekilas ada gumpalan cahaya berwarna biru tua

MANA..? MANACAHAYA TADI ? ARKKKHHH !BAIK ! AKU HARUS PELAN PELAN !

/PING !/ DAPAT! DISITUUUU ! ! ! DI APIT OLEH KELELAWAR YANG TENGAH TIDUR BERGUMPALBERGELANTUNGAN DENGAN KELELAWAR LAINNYA ! ARKKH ! BAGAIMANA CARA MENGAMBILNYAAAAA !? BISA BISA AKU DI GIGIT KELELAWAR!. AHA ! SENTER !

/CNING/ NYALA!

/Ngeeeeekngeeeeeek ngeeeeeeeeeek !/ para Kelelawar bertebangan tak tentu arah. Terbangmencari sang pembuat onar; orang yang telah mengganggu kenyamanan nya denganmengarahkan cahaya senter kearah mereka. Menganggu !

/PUK !/ BOLAMATA NYA JATUH ! KEMANAAAAAAA. . . ! OHH DISITU

/kraak nggeeekngeeeeek/ SIAL ! MEREKA MENEMUKAN KU ! LARI LARI LARIII SEBELUM KAU DIHABISII

MEREKAAAAAA.. ! BOLA BOLA BOLAAAAAAAAAAAA MATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

/Ngek ngeeeek/KELELAWAR ITU SEMAKIN DEKAAAAAAAAT !

"GYAAAAAAA!" MEREKA MENCAKAR RAMBUT KU !

/PAK !/ AKUMENEPIS KASAR KELELAWAR

/BRUKBRUK/ KELELAWAR TERJATUH NAMUN TETAP SAJAA. MEREKA BANGUN DANMENGEJAAAAAAAAAAAR

LARI LARI LARILARIIIII

DEKAAAT DEKATSEMAKIN DEKAAAAT !

DAPAT DAPATAKU PASTI DAPAAAAAAAAAAT

/TAP/ DAPAT !KU ANGKAT TINGGI TINGGI BOLA MATA SEBESAR GENGGAM TANGAN KU ITU

"KYAAAAA ! !"AKU BARU SADAR BAHWA KELELAWAR MASIH MENGEJARKUUU. KYAAAAAAA ! ! ! KU GENGGAMKUAT-KUAT BOLA YANG ADA DI TANGAN KU ! MELAMPIASKAN RASA TAKUT KU

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!"

/NYESS !/

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..! ! !"

/TBC/


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Pink Castle

Author : JongInyah

Cast : KyungSoo + Kai ¬+ KrisTao + Crong + Kyuhyun + HunHan + ChanBaek

Genre : Misteri + Fantasi + romance + Family (maunya)

Rated : SU

Warning : CAPS LOCK JEBOL

Typo itu seperti Hantu !ada dimana mana

bagi yg belum bacaa :)

notes/fya-niiyaa-rifa-al-fikriie/ff-exo-_the-pink-castle_-part-2/529537570428765

Sebelumnyahh~

/TAP/ DAPAT ! ku angkat tinggi tinggi bola mata sebesar genggam tangan ku itu

"KYAAAAA ! !" AKU BARU SADAR BAHWA KELELAWAR MASIH MENGEJARKUUU. KYAAAAAAA ! ! ! KU GENGGAM KUAT-KUAT BOLA YANG ADA DI TANGAN KU ! MELAMPIASKAN RASA TAKUT KU

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!"

/NYESS !/

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. ! ! !"

Mianhe bagi yg penasaran. Ngehhehe! Semoga Part ini bisa menjawab penasarannya ne? Mian kalo ga terjawab. Ini Part Gajeeeeeee Mianhe bagi yg udah tau jalan cerita nya.. ini ada sedikit banyak yg Author utak atik~ jadi alurnya melenceng gituu..Mianhe..BOW muahh(?) trus tulisan nya sengaja Author bikin rapat bin sempit(?). biar ga kepanjangan (emang panjang?). jadi mianhe Typo. Semoga Reader tetap nyaman membaca nya

The Gaje Author Present

*=+_The Pink CastLe_+=*

0.0-PART 3-0.0

/JLEB/ hilang ! semua mahluk mengerikan itu hilang. Dapat ku lihat hanya ada gumpalan asap di hadapan ku! Semua kelelawar ! musnah menjadi asap. Dan! Wilayah tempat sirkus itu berubah. Warna nya menghilang, hanya ada hitam putih di situ

HYYYEEEEEEEE. . . . ! BERHASIIIIIIIL ! ! !

BELUM ! !

RUANG TEATER !

I. . . . . ! LURUUUUSSS

KELUAAAAAR BELOK KANAN

YAPP ! ! TEATEEEEEEEEERR ! ! ! RUANG TEATEEEEEEER !

"hosh hosh hosh" lelah ! lari seperti ini membuat ku lelah

Kembali ! ku edarkan 'teropong ' ku keseluruh ruang teater

Ohh ayo laaaah ! dimanaaaaaa…!? Hanya ada banyak boneka gendut yang tengah terbaring bersusun layak nya ikan sarden. ! bisa bayangkan? Bagaimana mereka terbaring layak nya mayat yang tengah membuka mata mereka yang hitam. Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! ! !

OH ! ITU DIA ! BOLA MATA BERWARNA ORANGE ! ADA DI SANAAAAAA ! DI ATAS KARUNG BERISI BERAS ! OOOOHH ! TINGGI NYAAAAA ! BAGAIMANA AKU MENGAMBILNYA..?

BINGO !

BATU !

/Shuut~/BUK/ ARKKH! SIAAL ! MELESET!

/WINK !/ para boneka diruang Teater itu mengerjapkan mata nya! Mereka terbangun!

"ppeenyuussuuuu~~pp" ucap semua boneka yang terbangun karena ulah ku dan mendekat ke arah ku. Sedangkan aku! Aku masih belum berhasil mengambil karung ituuu

AYO LAAAAAAHH ! FOKUS KYUNGSOO! FOKUUUUUUS !

/Shuut~/BUK/ MELESET !

"ttaaang kaaap ddaan jjaadii kkaan ssaardeeeen" ucap mereka lagi dan semakin dekat

ANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. . . .! ! MENGGELIKAAN ! AKU JIJIIIIIIIK ! OHH AYYOO LAAAAAAH!

/Shuut~/BUK/ KENA ! karung itu bergerak ke kanan kiri

"Kkaaau ppeeruusaaaaak" ucap boneka mengerikan itu lagi ! GYAAAAA ! YANG GENDUT BERADA PALING DEKAAT

/Shuut~/BUK/

/Shuut~/BUK/

/Shuut~/BUK/

OHH JATUH LAAAAAAAAAH ! ! JEBAAAAAAAAL!

/Shuut~/BRUK/ YESS ! JATUHH !

LARI LARI LAR ! AMBIL BOLA ITUUUU ! ! !

/SRET !/ dengan sangat cepat ku robek karung itu

"bola bolaa bolaaaaaaa ! !" Teriak ku histeris dengan tangan yang masih menghambur-hambur beras

YA! INI DIA ! ORANGE !

/SRET !/ ADA YANG MENARIK KAKI KU!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !" Teriak ku membahana memenuhi ruang teater. Badan ku diseret dari kaki

"uhh uhh" mati matian aku menggapai bola orange itu!

/TAP !/ DAPAT ! ku erat kan genggaman ku pada bola itu dan..

/NYESS !/ /JLEB !/ MEREK MENJADI ASAP !

Warna ruang teater pun juga hilang. Semua nya jadi putih abu abu

/JLEB !/

/DEG !/ aku sangat kaget ! wilayah Red Castle tiba tiba berubah menjadi malam ! kenapa waktu sangat cepat berlalu eoh?.

"oaaaa indah nyaaa" ku edarkan pandangan ku kelangit ! memandang indahnya Red castle dimalam hari.

Langit nya terang! Ada banyak bintang! Bulannya juga indah !

Eh tunggu ! i-itu

KANCING BERBENTUK BULAN !

AKU TERSADAR !

ULANG TAHUN KYUHYUN SEMAKIN DEKAT !

OHH CEPAT KYUNGSOO-AH ! 2 BOLA MATA LAGI !

/pluk !/ dengan cepat kumasukkan 2 bola mata itu ke dalam kantung di balik jaket ku_ tempat ter aman

! ! ! TAK BOSAN NYA AKU BERLARIIII ! BAIK ! LURUUUUUUUUUS. . . . KELUAAAAR. . . BELOK KIRI. .. . TAMAN BUNGAAAAAAAAAAA ! LARI LARI LARI LARI…. !

"TAP !" aku terhenti ! taman bunga berubah ! menjadi danau ! bunga bunga nya ! t e – h! bagaimana cara nya aku mengambiil nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Dan lebih parah lagi! Di danau ituu. Ada banyak ular yang memenuhi setengah danau. Ular yang memiliki macam-macam warna

Hii Euh! N!

/DEG!/ itu bukan kain ! mata ular itu bukan kancing!

Sangat jelas terlihat ! Mata nya adalaah... mata evil ber eyeliner. Ular ini memang Kyuhyun yang mencipta kan. Tapi beda! Yang ini bukan kain! OH! KYUHYUUUUUUNNN! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYAAAA!

/PUNG!/ /BRUK!/ /PUNG!/ /BRUK!/ ular ular itu mencoba naik menyerang ku yang berada di darat! Tapi hahaha! Tidak bisa! Ku lihat kulit mereka berubah biru jika keluar dari air! Inti nya! Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa air!

Lalu bagaimana..? berenang? Tidak mungkin! Aku tak ingin mati dengan tubuh yang terpisah-pisah karena dimangsa ular!

"Ohh ayo lah Kyungsoo berfikir laaaaaah!" ku edar kan pandangan ku melalui teropong, guna mencari letak bola mata milik Baekhyun

Yang kulihat adalah ular , bunga, ular, rumput, semak, tanah, ular, ular, ular, ular, PING! Putih! ITU DIA!

/JDAR!/ ITU BUKAN BOLA! ITU KEPALA ULAR! ULAR YANG PALING BESAR DI ANTARA ULAR-ULAR YANG LAIN! KEPALA NYA! HANYA Kepala nya yang putih!

Ku tajam kan penglihatan ku pada teropong ! Aku baru sadar bahwa

KEPALA ULAR ITU TEMBUS PANDANG! YA! ITU BOLA NYA! DI DALAM KEPALA ULAR!

apa aku harus membunuh nya? Bagaimana cara mengambil bola mata yang ada dalam kepala ular? Bagaiman aku membunuh nya? Tak mungkin aku memotong memenggal kepala mereka satu persatu! Ular nya terlalu banyak dan oh! Ular berkepala putih itu ... mengeluarkan ular-ular baru dari mulut nya. ULAR ITU SEMAKIN BANYAAAAAAAAAAK!

OH KYUNGSOO BERFIKIR LAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

ULAR ULAR ULAR ULAR !

/PING !/ GARAM! CUKA! OAAAAAAA DAPUUUUUUUUUUR!

LARI LARI LARI LARIIII...

OH AKU BARU SADAR TERNYATA AKU SUDAH PERGI SEJAUH INII? 200 METER DARI DAPUUUUUUUUR !

H! D P UR GYAAAAA H ! KY UNGSOO LEBIH CEPAT LAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

LAAR I

TUNGGU! DI DAPUR TIDAK ADA GARAM! CUKA! OHH AYOLAH KYUNGSOOAH! KYUHYUN SELALU MENGGUNAKAN DAPUR PINK CASTLE! BUKAN DAPUR RED CASTLE!

ARKKKKKHH! KENAPA KAU BARU SADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ! ! ! ?

ARKH! BELOK! TIDAK JADI KE DAPUUUUUUR! ! BELOK! L!

OH MY GO. . . ..D! INI SANGAT JAUH! HOSH HOSH 100 METER MENUJU PINTU LORONG PINK CASTLE!

"OH KYUNGSOO! KAU KUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" TERUS LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

OH ITU DIA PINTU NYA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

/TAP! TREEK/ KUTARIK PINTU ITU DAN

SECEPAT MUNGKIN!

/Gluuuu~Ng/ Badan ku menggulung kedapur. Aku langsung bangun dan berdiri

Appo~ kepala ku pusing! TIDAK KYUNG! KAU KUAT!

GARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! CCUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

AHA HA HAHA AHA! SATU DUA TIGA EMPAT LIMA BOTOL CUKA ! SATU DUA TIGA EMPAT LIMA ENAM TUJUH BOTOL GARAAAAAAAAAAAM!

UH! T! AKU PERLU TAS!

TAS TAS TAS TAS TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

DIKAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! LARI LARI LARIIIIII BELOK KIRI KAMAAAAAAAAAAAAR IM COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

/BUK/ Dengan cepat kuambil tas Ransel itu!

I! LURUUUUUUUUUS BELOK KANAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! DAPUR AKU DAATAAAAAAAAAAAANG !

/TAP! BAT! TAP!/ DENGAN CEPAT DAN TERBURU BURU AKU MEMASUKAN BOTOL BOTOL ITU!

/PRANG!/ SIAL ! SATU BOTOL PECAH KARENA AKU TERLALU TERGESA GESA! OKE KYUNGSOO! RILEKS.. Hufff~. SUKSES SEMUA NYA BERES!.

/TAP!/KREK!/ BUKA PINTU! SECEPAT MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIN!

/Gluuuu~ng/ tubuh ku menggulung ke taman Red Castle

Lelah! Tubuh ku melemah... aku lelah lari

/WUSSH~/ ku rasakan angin malam menerpa leher bagian belakangku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Guna mengetahui darimana angin itu muncul

"tidak orang disini? Lalu anginnya dari mana?" aku mengedarkan seluruh pandangan ku ke Red Castle yang kini setengah nya berwarna putih abu-abu. Aku pun mengangkat tangan kanan ku ke udara, guna merasakan arah hembusan angin

/wush~/ angin nya berhembus pelan dari atas. Ku dongkakan kepala ku keatas; ada bintang , awan, langit malam daaan bulan kancing berukuran besar. Setengah dari bulan itu berwarna putih dan setengah nya lagi berwarna putih abu-abu

/DEG!/ ANGINNYA! MUNCUL DARI BULAN ITU! DARI LIMA LUBANG KANCING(BULAN) ITU. BULANNYA JUGA BERGERAK KEKANAN

AAAAAAAAAAARKKKKHH! AKU FRUSTASI! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN SEMUA INI! INTI NYA AKU HARUS CEPAAAAAAAAT!

/TAP TAP TAP/ aku pun berlari secepat mungkin. 200 meter dari Pink Castle ke danau

"hosh hosh hosh!" nafas ku masih tersengal.

/krieett tap tap bats!/ ku buka tas untuk mengambil garam cuka

/GLUK GLUK GLUK/ Ku tumpahkan semua Garam Cuka yang kubawa. 3 menit aku menunggu. Akhirnya para ular itu menggelinjang tak nyaman. Kulit nya mulai asam(?). aku berharap kulit ular-ular itu terpisah pisah dari dagingnya. Hahhahaha!

/NYESS!/ Ternyata aku salah! Kulit mereka membeku. Dan anehnya lagi semua ular kini menjadi kayu yang menyerupai ular (bayangkan tongkat ular punya Nabi Musa)

Kecuali satu ular! Ular yang paling besar yang berkepala putih! Dia 'terlihat' membeku walau tubuh nya masih dengan kulit ular. Licin mengkilap

Arus air danau membawa ular itu ketepian danau. Dan akupun berjalan ketepian itu

Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke arah ular itu. Ular nyaaa. . . tak ada perubahan! Apa dia hanya pura-pura beku?

Aku meraba raba tas ku. SEMOGA MASIH ADA GARAM CUKA DI TAS!. ULAAR INI HANYA PURA-PURA BEKU! DAN SIALNYA GARAM CUKANYA SUDAH KOSONG SEMUAAAAAA! SEMUA PERSEDIAAN GAARAM CUKA NYA SUDAH HABIS

"hiks hiks!" aku menangis! Aku kesal! Ularnya masih sama! Hanya tidak bergerak! Mulutnya menganga. Matanya melotot dan hampir keluar

Hoek! I HATE SNAKE!

Aku harus mengambil bola matanyaaa! Tapi bagaimana ? menelusup kan tangan ku kemulutnya? Lalu menarik bola mata itu dari kepalanya? Bagaimana jika dia hanya pura-pura beku lalu dia menggigit tangan ku!? Arrrkkkhhh..!

Ku edarkan seluruh pandangan ku ke sekitar ku. Dan pandangan ku terhenti pada ranting kayu. Aku pun mendekati nya dan../trak!/aku mematah kan ranting itu dari pohonnya(?). aku pun kembali mendekati ular itu. Ku arahkan ranting itu kemulut ular itu.

"HOEK!" sungguh aku jijik!. Dan akupun terus 'mencongkel' mulutnya. Guna mengambil bola mata yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Info sekilas : semua ular menjadi beku. Dan organ tubuhnya pun hilang_(?) ;;;!

/srek srek srek!~/ uuuhh! Tidak bisa keluaaaaar!

/WINK/ mata ular itu berkedip. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku kaget!. Apa benar dia masih hidup?

"hiks hiks hiks" ku lepaskan ranting pohon itu. Hhah! Aku terlalu takut! Aku terlalu jijik!.

/WUSH~/ ku rasakan angin menerpa leherku lagi. Tapi angin nya hangat kali ini. Kutengok kantong kain yang tergantung di leher ku. Tempat aku menyimpan bola mata

"Ular itu sudah mati Kyungiie~" terdengar suara dari bola mata berwarna Orange_Chanyeol.

"ta-tapi matanya berkediip!" rengekku pada bola mata Orange_Chanyeol

"itu tercipta dari mata Baekhyun~. Kau lihat! Disekitar mata ular itu hitam? Itu adalah eyeliner! Baekhyun memang suka mengerjapkan matanya! Jadi wajar ular itu juga berkedip!" ucap mata Chanyeol

"berarti dia hidup!" ucapku

"dia sudah mati oleh garam cuka! Cepat lah waktu mu tidak banyak lagi!" ucap bola mata orange_Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit membentak

WAKTU KU TIDAK BANYAK LAGI! Ku kumpulkan seluruh keberanian ku (walau ku tahu itu tak ada). Tangan ku bergetar hebat. Air mataku keluar. Ini terlalu dipaksakan!

"kau pasti bisa Kyungiie~" terdengar suara itu dari bola mata berwarna Biru tua_Sehun

"kau hebat Kyungiie~" ucap bola mata orange

"kau pintar! Kau berani! Kau hebat!" ucap mereka serempak./DEG!/ aku langsung teringat Lay eomma! Aku bisa bertahan seperti ini karena kata-kata itu! DEMI LAY EOMMA!

kau pintar! Kau berani! Kau hebat!

/TAP! BATS!/ seperti hilang kesadaran. Entah keberanian dari mana? Kini ular berkepala putih itu sekarang sudah ada dalam cenkraman tangan ku. Dengan gemas ku ambil cepat bola mata yang ada dalam kepala ular itu.

/PING!/ Bola matanya sudah ada ditangan ku!. AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN NYA!

/BUK!/ Ku lempar kasar tubuh ular itu.. da..n /kraaaak~~ baaats~ Nyess~/ wilayah sekitar danau ular menjadi beku dan berwarna putih abu-abu

/puk!/ ku masukkan bola mata berwarna putih milik Baekhyun

/cning cning~/ dapat kulihat dari dalam kantong itu. Bola matanya menyala terang~. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya

/WUSH~/ angin bertiup lagi. Red castle semakin dingin. Red castle juga semakin sunyi. Saking sunyinya../krk rk tratak krtk/ dapat ku dengar ada suara geretakan gigi. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku ke asal suara

"k-Kai?" ternyata suara itu berasal dari Kai. Kai tengah kedinginan hebat sekarang. Aku pun berlari ke arahnya yang tak jauh dari danau ular. Tapi langkah ku terhenti saat dia menggeleng pada ku, menatapku dengan isyarat 'jangan mendekat'. Aku pun menampakkan raut wajah bingung "wae?"tanyaku. lalu Kai menunjuk ke arah belakangku. Memang nya apa dibelakang ku?. Aku pun menengok kebelakang

AKU INGIN BERTERIAK! TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA LAGI! AKU TERCEKAT! KAGET! Ada pohon besar yang keseluruhan batangnya berwarna merah. Dan yang membuat ku bertambah kaget adalah.. . pohonnya.. berwarna merah darah dan berlukiskan 1 mata besar yang hampir memenuhi pohon itu (mata raksasa). Ah tidak 1! Tapi ada 2! Di sisi kanan dan kiri. Lukisan terlihat asli! /wink! Wink!/ dua mata itu mengerjap. BERARTI MATA ITU HIDUP.

"sshhhh...hsss hosssh!" nafas ku sesak. Aku sulit bernafas karena terlalu sering kaget!. Ini terlalu menyeramkan bagiku. Aku tidak berani melihatnya lagi

"Kaaaaai!" panggil ku menoleh pada Kai. Berharap Kai bisa menolong ku. Tapi apa? Dia sudah membeku. Tubuhnya juga sudah putih abu-abu

Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan ku. Mengumpulkan sisa keberanian ku untuk melihat pohon mengerikan itu. Mencari letak bola mata milik Luhan. Aku menatap tajam ke arah pohon itu. Dan sebaliknya! Pohon bermata merah besar itu juga balik menatap tajam ke arah ku. Aku merasa takut lagi. Ku mundurkan tubuhku. Pohon itu serasa memojokkan ku dengan tatapannya

"dia tercipta dari Bola mata Luhan Kyungiie~" terdengar suara berat dari dalam kantong ku; bola mata warna Biru Tua milik Sehun

"pohon itu terlalu menyeram kann Sehun~a" ucapku dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis

"mata polos melawan mata polos!? Luhan selalu tak tahan jika aku menatapnya..." ucap Sehun Lagi

"kau punya kelebihan Kyungiie~" sambung bola mata Orange_Chanyeol

"mata bulat muu~" ucap bola mata Putih_Baekhyun.

"mata polos mu~"_Chanyeol

"mata Indah mu~"_Sehun

"kumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap pohon itu.."_Baekhyun

"pohon itu memang terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi kau tahu? Dia tercipta dari mata Luhan"_Sehun

"ja-jadii?" tanyaku pada bola mata Sehun

"dia adalah Luhan!" tegas Sehun

"Luhan itu poloos"-Baekhyun

"Luhan itu ceriaa"_Chanyeol "Luhan itu Lembuut"_Sehun

"Luhan itu cinta kasih sayaaang" sambung Sehun lagi

"KASIHI LUHAN !" Ucap 3 bola mata serempak

"kasih sayang?" batin ku. Ku pejam kan dua bola mata ku. Ku putar kenangan kasih sayang yang pernah ku rasakan. Aku juga merindukan kasih sayang. Ada banyak kasih sayang terputar dikepala ku.

Lay eomma~ mengusap sayang kepala ku ketika ingin tidur. Lay eomma dengan sabar mengajari ku memasak. Beralih kepada Kris appa~ walau dia dingin, tapi aku ingat! Kris pernah mengangkat tubuh ku ketika aku tertidur didepan TV. Mata ku terpejam dan aku memang benar-benar mengantuk, tapi aku dapat merasakan-Kris menggendong ku ke kamar, merebahkan tubuh ku pelan ke ranjang, menyelimuti ku, lalu mengusap sayang kepala ku, aku mengerti! Walau dingin..sebenarnya Kris appa menyayangi ku!. Lalu Tao! Aku sering membentaknya! Aku sering marah padanya! Tapi dia tak pernah memarahi ku! Tao sabar menghadapi ku! Dan aku tau! Tao menyayangi ku!

SEMUA SAYANG PADA KU!

Ku buka kedua mataku!. Berjalan dengan langkah yang besar. Sampai ketika akku berada didepan pohon mata merah itu. Mata merah itu menatapku saaaaaangat tajam. Aku pun balas menatapnya. Tak lama~ aku merubah pandangan ku menjadi tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ku berikan padanya senyum termanis ku(seperti mana senyuman Lay eomma pada ku). Ku usap lembut pohon itu (seperti Kris appa mengusap sayang kepala ku). Walau pohon itu terus menatap ku dengan tatapan marah dan tajam, tapi aku tetap memandang sayu ke arah nya, bersabar agar dia tak bertambah marah (seperti Tao yang sabar pada ku). Namun pohon itu masih menatapku tajam

/grep!/ aku memeluk pohon besar itu..ku pejam kan kedua mataku. Mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang ku padanya

"Hanniie~ sadar lah~ kami menyayangi mu~" lirih ku pada pohon itu. Dan aku pun berfikir untuk menyanyikan lagu untuk nya~

"giieus so oggee~ Sarangaeoo~" aku mencium pohon itu

"Harrae ngousee oungya aarasso~" Aku ingin meloncat melihat pohon itu! Dia mengedipkan matanya lagi! Aku kaget karna tiba tiba melihat itu. Tapi aku berusaha menutupi rasa kaget ku. Dan meneruskan nyanyian ku

"kkereooni mieganou monniwassoo" /tes!/ bahu ku basah! Pohon itu berair. Dia... menangis. Apa dia merindukan kasih sayang?

"Nakkoo~ taraoassooe" /nyeess~/ Pelukan ku terlepas. Pohon itu hilang.. apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Dia pergi... dia hilang...pohon nya sudah hilaang. Sedangkakn bola matanya ada di pohon itu..~. ku tundukkan kepala ku! Menahan air mata, menahan kesal, apa aku salah?

Apa sebaiknya sudah waktu nya Tebeceeh?.. dan waktu nya review?

**balas review to duo Matsu Hiko, .7, and kaisooyadonga : ini FF niru The Pink Palace coraline, tapi author utak atik ending nya beda walau gaje *lah dibongkar* yeoLdah. direview eaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Pink Castle

Author : JongInyah

Cast : KyungSoo + Kai ¬+ KrisTao + Crong + Kyuhyun + HunHan + ChanBaek

Genre : Misteri + Fantasi + romance + Family (maunya)

Rated : SU

Typo itu seperti Hantu !ada dimana mana

yang belum bacaa

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-the-pink-castle-part-3-kaisoo-jonginyah-dollai/608208725868407

Sebelumnyahh~

"Hanniie~ sadar lah~ kami menyayangi mu~" lirih ku pada pohon itu. Dan aku pun berfikir untuk menyanyikan lagu untuk nya~

"giieus so oggee~ Sarangaeoo~" aku mencium pohon itu

"Harrae ngousee oungya aarasso~" Aku ingin meloncat melihat pohon itu! Dia mengedipkan matanya lagi! Aku kaget karna tiba tiba melihat itu. Tapi aku berusaha menutupi rasa kaget ku. Dan meneruskan nyanyian ku

"kkereooni mieganou monniwassoo" /tes!/ bahu ku basah! Pohon itu berair. Dia... menangis. Apa dia merindukan kasih sayang?"Nakkoo~ taraoassooe" /nyeess~/ Pelukan ku terlepas. Pohon itu hilang.. apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Dia pergi... dia hilang...pohon nya sudah hilaang. Sedangkakn bola matanya ada di pohon itu..~. ku tundukkan kepala ku! Menahan air mata, menahan kesal, apa aku salah?

Hmm- hampir ngambek gegara RLC dikit! tapi ga dehh! Ngamebk itu geLi ! jadi author ga jadi ngambek~ mungkin ini FF terLaLu bagus sampe readers ga bisa ngomen apa2 (Author mulai sombong) yahh! Karna kesombongan itu Lah Author Lanjut ini FF! Baik beudh kan Author? #NuntutCipok umumumu~ -uhuk!- batuk, trus ada Dua comment yg membuat Author 'berusaha' nulis lebih baik Lagi nuLis~ author ngerti sama yg Siders! Karna Part 3 sangat mengecewakan (Author Merasa). Semoga Part ini ga mengecewakan waLau FF nya ga bagus2 amat..mianhe part3 mengecewakan

nahLoh?! Kenapa Author maLah nangis disinihh..? yeoLdaah! Hapihh Riding~`The Gaje Author Present

*=+_The Pink CastLe_+=*0.0-PART 4-0.0

/Glung~ PUK!/ ada sesuatu menabrak sepatu merah ku! Aku pun menundukkan kepala ku. Mencari tahu apa yang baru saja menabrak kaki ku!?

"Lu-Luhan~?" kaget ku tak percaya saat ku lihat benda yang menabrak kaki ku itu adalah bola mata berwarna Ungu yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan ku yakini itu adalah bola mata milik Luhan

Aku pun berjongkok mengambil bola mata Ungu itu lalu memasukkan nya dalam tas!

/WUSH~/ angin bertiup dari arah langit! Berasalkan dari lubang kancing berbentuk bulan! Aku pun mendongkakan kepalaku. Melihat ke arah bulan! Aku pun berlari secepat mungkin. Bulannya sudah tidak berwarna lagi!

! ! !

Berlari sekencang dan sebisa mungkin melewati seluk beluk Red Castle!. Sungguh! Tenaga ku sudah habis semua! Tapi aku harus tetap berlari!/Tap!/ a-aku tidak bisa lagi! Aku lelah! Aku hanya bisa berjalan pelan sambil memegangi kepala ku yang pusing!

"hosh hosh hos!" aku melewati Taman Bunga. OH TUHAN! AKU BARU SAMPAI SINI? Gerak ku sangat lamban!

"hiks hiks hiks" aku menangis saat melihat boneka Kai yang terduduk beku di pinggir danau ular~. Seperti nya dia ingin membantu ku tadi. Tapi terlambat! Dia sudah beku! Mata nya masih bergerak tanda dia masih bertahan hidup!. Aku pun memeluknya! Ku pikir~ Tubuh nya bisa normal dengan pelukan hangat.

/ktkkk tktktktk krtk krtk!/ terdengar pelan suara geretakan gigi dari mulut Kai yang sepenuh nya beku! Aku pun melonggarkan pelukan ku!

"aku akan membawa mu ke Pink Castle Kai~. Kau akan selamat!" ucap ku yakin pada Kai

/DEG!/ aku kaget dan ngeri melihat mata kancing milik Kai bergerak! Mata kancing yang keseluruhan nya berwarna hitam . mata Kai bergerak cepat ke kanan dan kekiri! Dan aku tahu itu adalah isyarat 'tidak!' 'CEPAT PERGI TINGGALKAN AKU!'

"Hiks!" aku hanya dapat kembali menangis sambil membawa tubuh ku lari menjauhi Taman ular. Meninggalkan Kai membeku sendirian

/TAP TAP TAP!/ aku terus berlari melewati Ruang teater dan tempat sirkus! Berlari melewati semua jalan dan tempat yang sudah putih abu-abu.

/Hosh!/ itu pintu nyaaaaaaaaaa! Tinggal 100 meter lagiiiiiiiiiiii!

/TAP TAP TAP!/ aku serasa melayang! Tubuh ku semakin lelah!

/TAP SREK!/

"akkhh!" ADA YANG MENARIK LEHERKU DARI BELAKANG!. LEHERKU DI CEKIK!

"a-appa~" Lirih ku. Aku tahu itu Kris a.k.a Kyuhyun!

"mau kemana sayang? Aku mencari mu dari tadi~ dan oh! Ketika aku keluar dari ruang kerja ku~ kau telah membuat seluruh tempat menjadi seperti ini~. PUTIH ABU-ABU!" ujar Kris sambil menatap ku dan tersenyum manis padaku!.

DIA SEMAKIN MENGERIKAN! AKU BENCI MATA KANCING!. AKU HARUS LEPAS!

Aku harus lepas dari cengkraman Kris! Oh ayolah Kyungsoo! Berfikiiiiiirrr!

KELEMAHAN NAMJA!

Ku tatap Kris dengan mimik takut (walau pun sebenarnya aku memang takut)

"kenapa Kyungiie~ takut? Tenang lah~ ini tidak akan sakiit~" ujar Kris sambil mengangkat tangan nya yang berbentuk cakar elang berwarna hitam mengkilat! TANGAN ITU SIAP MENCONGKEL MATA KU!

/BRUKK!/ dengan seluruh kekuatan ku! Aku menendang 'Itu' nya dengan lutut kanan ku./BUK!/ Cengkraman nya lepas dan Kris terjatuh dengan darah segar yang merembes keluar dari selangkangan kaki nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRKKKHHH!" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi! Aku pun lari sekencang mungkin dengan teriak kesakitan Kris dari kejauhan

"AAAAAAAAAARKKKKKHHH!" teriak Kris semakin nyaring. Aku pun masih berlari cepat. Aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku terus berlari! Mata ku terpejam! Aku sangat lelah! Air mata ku keluar saking perih nya angin menerpa mata ku karena lari.

/BUK!/ aku menabrak sesuatu. Aku pun mendongkakkan kepala ku. I-itu! KYUHYUN!

"hkkkk!" dengan cepat dia mencekik leherku lagi! Cengkraman nya lebih sakit dari pada ketika Kyuhyun berwujud Kris!

"kau salah maniis~~ kau serang tubuh ku! Maka wujud ku akan berubah~ dan aku semakin kuaaaaat~" ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerikan! Mata nya melotot. Mata Iblis nya menyala merah! Lalu berubah biru dan merah lagi

Ihh iiii! APALAGI YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN. BOLA MATAAAAA! TAK BISA KAH KALIAN MENOLONGKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?

*Mata polos melawan mata polos! Mata mu indaah~* terngiang perkataan tiga bola mata!

Ku lemah kan tubuh ku. Tanda aku menyerah!. Ku pejam kan mata ku! Ku hentikan nafasku! Tangan Kyuhyun pun melonggar~

/BRUK!/ Tubuh ku terhempas ke tanah! Kyuhyun melepas tangan nya dari leher ku

"akhir nya kau sudah mati maniis~ sekarang~ biarkan lah kuku elang ku mengambil mata mu dengan tenaang~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh pipi ku

/BUK!/ aku membogem hidung Kyuhyun!

/BRUK!/ Kyuhyun jatuh kekanan karena bogem ku. Aku pun bangun dan balik! AKU MENCEKIK LEHER NYA! Darah di hidung nya semakin mengalir deras. Dan aku semakin kuat mencengram lehernya dengan ke dua tangan ku yang tengah di cengkram oleh kuku elang milik Kyuhyun. Tangan ku sakit! Tangan ku perih! Tapi aku tak akan melepaskannya sampai Kyuhyun Mati!

"kkhhhh!" lirih Kyuhyun kehabisan nafas. Kuku elang nya semakin kuat mencengram tangan ku. Tubuh Nya bergetar hebat! Kaki nya menghentak hentak kesakitan. Perut nya bergetar cepat membuat tubuh ku ikut bergetar karna aku menduduki perut nya. Mata Kyuhyun melotot. Nafas nya tersengal. Dapat ku lihat mimik wajah nya sudah pucat tak bernyawa. Tapi aku tak yakin dan memilih masih mencekik leher nya

/Nyess!/ cengkraman ku melonggar~ karena~ leher Kyuhyun mengecil

/Nyse nyess~~/ lehernya semakin mengecil! Wajah nya ikut mengecil. Seluruh tubuh nya menyusut kurus saaaaaangat kurus. Sekurus tangkai tiang bendera. Hanya kepala nya yang tidak menyusut. Seluruh tubuh nya jadi hitam mengkilat! DAN! Kulit nya! Dengan tangan ku yang masih mencengkram leher nya! Kulit nya berubah menjadi besi hitam mengkilap.

"hsssss!" aku meringis kesakitan. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin tajam mencengram tangan ku! KINI! Tangan elang nya berubah menjadi tangan besi hitam yang sangat kecil. Sekecil dan setajam jarum! Semua jari nya adalah jarum jahit berwarna hitam pekat nan mengkilat!. Aku pun melepaskan tangan ku dari lehernya. TUBUH KYUHYUN BERUBAH MENJADI ROBOT MENGERIKAN

/TAP TAP TAP!/ LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SUDAH CUKUP! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI KARNA MELAWAN KYUHYUN!

/TAP TAP TAP!/ KYUHYUN MENGEJAR KUUUUUU! Aku menoleh ke kanan. Ku lihat Kyuhyun lari sambil melompati pohon layak nya monyet!. Gerak nya lebih cepat dari ku!/TAP!/ KYUHYUN SUDAH MELOMPAT KE HADAPAN KU!. AKU TAK MAU BERHENTI! KU TABRAK SAJA TUBUH KYUHYUN! Dan melenjut kan lari!.

/TAP TAP TAP/ aku berlari dan Kyuhyun masih mengejar di belakang ku. Sambil berlari aku meraba tas ku! Mengambilnya dan /sret/ membuka nya!

/TAP!/ Aku kembali terkepung! Kyuhyun sudah merangkak bungkuk di hadapan ku lagi!. Dengan cepat aku mengambil botol yang kosong dari tas ku

/TANG!/ botol besar ku mengenai tubuh besi Kyuhyun

"arrrkkkhh!" teriak Kyuhyun mengerikan

/TANG!/ Ku lempar lagi botol ke leher Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun makin melotot marah! Matanya berubah menjadi warna kuning! Matanya iblis nya berubah menjadi mata elang berwarna kuning menyala. Kyuhyun lari ke arah ku! Tangan nya terangkat ke depan siap untuk menerkam ku dengan tangan jarum nya!. Aku pun berlari mundur sambil melemparkan botol kaca bekas garam cuka!

/TAANG! PANG TAAANG!/ aku terus melemparkan botol ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Tidak sedikit botol nya pecah karna menghantam tubuh Besi milik Kyuhyun

/TAP! DEG!/ BOTOL KACA NYA TINGGAL SATU! Sedangkan Kyu masih tertatih berjalan ke arah kehabisan akal untuk membunuh nya!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak ku bergema di taman Red Castle!. Kyuhyun menutup telinga nya. Aku berteriak! Setidak nya aku bisa menghalangi Kyuhyun!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRKKKKH!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan suara nya yang mengerikan

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tak mau kalah aku pun kembali berteriak senyaring-nyaring nya. Dan lagi! Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menutup ke dua telinga nya. Aku terus berteriak dengan suara melengking.

MELENGKING! ITU SUARA YANG MENGGELIKAN!

MENGGELIKAN !?

Aku menjilat tangan ku! Membasahi tangan ku dengan saliva ku

/Sriiet~~ nyyiiit~/ ku gesekkan tangan ku yang penuh saliva ke botol kaca. Itu sangat menggelikan

"AAARRRKKHH!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi dan semakin dekat dengan ku! Aku terus berjalan mundur dengan cepat! Walau pun kesakitan? Kyuhyun masih mengejar ku!

/krriieeet~ Nyiiitt~/ "HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku kembali berteriak!. Mungkin dengan berteriak tubuh Kyuhyun bisa hancur berkeping keping

/krriieeet~ Nyiiitt~/ "KYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Ku lakukan keduanya! Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bergetar. /TRAKK!/ Kaki kanan berbentuk besi Kyuhyun lepas dari lutut nya.. KESEMPATAN KU LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dengan cepat ku masukkan botol kaca ke dalam tas ku

/TAP TAP TAP/ Aku lari sekencang mungkin! Dengan Kyuhyun yang mengejar ku dengan kaki pincang nya! PINTU PINK CASTLE! TINGGAL 50 METEEEEEEEEEEERR!

/TAP!/ LAGI! KYUHYUN MELOMPAT KE DEPAN KU! Aku tetap lari! Mencoba menabrak tubuh nya lagi!

/TAP!/ AKU BODOHH! ITU SAMA SAJA AKU MENYERAH KAN DIRI PADA KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN MENANGKAP KU!

/BRUKK!/ di jatuh kan nya tubuh ku! Dia menindih tubuh ku! Tangan kiri nya mencengkram bahu ku! Tangan kanannya berusaha mencongkel mata ku!

"KKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak dan tubuh robot Kyuhyun terlempar. Dengan cepat ku ambil tas ku!/sreet~/ kubuka tas mengambil botol kaca di dalam tas itu!

/PRANG!/ tangan ku bergerak otomatis ke kepala Kyuhyun yang aku tak tau kapan tengah ada di hadapan ku!

/BUK!/ Kyuhyun terduduk!. Tanpa buang waktu!

/PRANG TANG PANG PANG PANG TAANG!/ tak henti ku pukul kan botol kaca ke tubuh Kyuhyun!

/TAP!/ aku melotot kaget! Tangan Kyuhyun menangkap tangan ku!. Aku kehabisan akal!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak ku melengking nyaring bergema tepat di telinga nya!. Sengaja ku lakukan!. Berharap ada makhluk dari Pink Castle mendengar nya! Mengingat jarak pintu Pink Castle berada 50 meter dari sini.

/TAP!/ Kyuhyun mencengram leher ku! Tangan jarum nya hampir menusuk permukaan kulit leher ku

/TAP!/ aku mencengram tangan nya sekuat-kuat nya

/TRAKK!/ Tangan kiri Kyuhyun patah! Terpisah dari siku nya!. /TAP!/ ku tarik Tangan jarum Kyuhyun yang masih menempel di leher ku! Dan ku jatuh kan tangan itu lalu menginjak nya sampai tak berbentuk tangan lagi!. Ku hancurkan tangan itu karna gemas!

"AAAAAAAAARKKH!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan. Dan tanpa ku sadari! Kyuhyun sudah menjambak kasar rambut ku! Rambut ku terasa lepas dari kepala . Kepala ku terdongkak karna Kyuhyun menarik rambut ku ke belakang. Dengan gemas tangan Kyuhyun (yang tanpa jari) meraba pipi ku. HENDAK MENCONGKEL MATA KU

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" SIAL! KYUHYUN MASIH DI TEMPAT!. Tangan besi nan tajam milik Kyuhyun tengah berusah membuka mata ku yang ku pejamkan dengan paksa. Tubuh ku berguncang guna melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun. Namun tetap tak bisa! Kyuhyun semakin kuat!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLPPPP!" Teriak ku. Namun Kyuhyun semakin kuat

"MIIAAAAAAAAAWW~~~" Terdengar suar kucing melengking. ITU CRONG!. Crong tengah mencakar-cakar kepala Kyuhyun!. Aku pun tidak tinggal diam! Aku pun ikut memukul-mukul robot Kyuhyun dengan botol kaca!

"mi miaw miaww! (patah kan saja!)" ujar Crong yang masih mencakar dan mengigiti Kyuhyun!. Kuku tajam Crong mencakar mata Kyuhyun

/TRAAK!/ ku Patah kan tangan, siku, kaki, lutut dan yang terakhir! LEHER!

Alhasil! Pergerakkan Kyuhyun terhenti! Tubuh robot nya sudah terpisah pisah!

/PRANG TANG PRANG!/ Ku hancurkan tubuh robot itu dengan botol kaca!. Aku gemas! AKU INGIN KYUHYUN HANCUR TAK BER SISAAAAAAAAAA!

"sudah lah Kyungiie~" ujar Crong"aku gemas Crong!" ujar ku makin semangat memukul kan botol pada kepala Kyuhyun! HANCUR! Lalu ku injak-injak kepala hancur itu!

/SRAKK!/ ku tendang serpihan robot itu!

"pulang! Kyuhyun sudah mati! Kita menang!" ujar Crong berjalan menuju pintu Pink Castle. Aku pun mengekor di belakang nya

"gu-gumawo Crongiie~". "cheonmaa~" Jawabnya"apa kau mendengar teriakkan ku tadi?" tanya ku pada Crong"Ani! Aku hanya tak sengaja melihat boneka Kris Tao di atas ranjang. Dan aku kepikiran diri mu!" ucap Crong seadanya."oo~" aku ber oh ria. "kau tau!?. Sebenar nya aku mengajak Kai kesini (Kai yg asli). Tapi dia tak paham ucapan ku! Jadi aku pergi sendiri!" ucap Crong

"Gumawo atas semua nya Crong~ eh? Lalu? Bagaimana Kris Tao?" tanya ku pada Crong"memang nya kenapa Kris Tao?" tanya Crong!. Oh! Kucing ini mana tau permasalahan nya!"oh? Bukan apa-apa" jawab ku. Aku lelah jika harus menjelaskannya"SUDAH SAMPAI!" Ucap ku riang pada Crong saat kami sudah ber ada tepaat di hadapan pintu mungil Pink Castle. Kami pun masuk lewat lorong itu dan tiba di dapur Pink Castle/TUP! KREK!/ ku tutup pintu sialan itu lalu mengunci nya! SEMUA BERES SEMUA AMAN!

"Hhhuaam~" aku sangat mengantuk! Memang nya jam berapa sekarang?

Ku pandangi jam dinding di dapur itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 pm. O iya!"APPAAAAAAAAAAA! TAOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak ku membahana di ruang Pink Castle. "AKU SANGAT MERINDUKAN KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! DIMANA KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriak ku sambil berjalan menelusuri ruang Pink Castle di iringi Crong yang mengikuti langkah ku

*AUTHOR POV*

Kyungsoo tengah sibuk menelusuri ruang terang Pink Castle. Kyungsoo sibuk mencari Kris dan Tao

Ditempat lain~~

Di Taman Red Castle! Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Crong sadari! Sisa tubuh Kyuhyun ada yang belum di hancur! TANGAN KANAN KYUHYUN! Walau terpisah, tangan Kyuhyun masih hidup! Karna~ KYUNGSOO TIDAK MENGHANCUR NYA! KYUNGSOO MEMANG TAK TAU BAHWA TUBUH KYUHYUN HARUS DI HANCUR! Kyungsoo menghancurkan tubuh Kyuhyun karna gemas! Bukan karna ia tau bahwa itu adalah KEWAJIBAN! HARUUSS!

/krtk krtk/ tangan Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak. Menandakan tangan itu hidup. Tangan itu terus bergetar sampai akhirnya.../KRTK! TAP!/ Tangan itu berdiri! Dengan 3 jari tangan sebagai kaki; jari manis, jari tengah dan telunjuk! /TAPP!/ Tangan itu beralih posisi dari yang awalnya berdiri menjadi merangkak dengan ke lima jari tangannya

/KRTK KRTK TAP TAP TAP/ penggalan tangan milik Kyuhyun itu merangkak lari! LARI! Tangan itu. . . Merangkak cepat ke arah pintu The Pink Castle! Mengejar Kyungsoo yang ada di sana. Tangan tipis itu dengan mudah menelesup ke dalam pintu kecil yang menghubungkan lorong menuju Pink Castle...Di Pink Castle~ Kyungsoo masih tengah meneriakkan nama Kris dan Tao! Kyungsoo sudah menelusuri seluruh ruang di Pink Castle ! namun nihil! Tak ada siapapun di situ kecuali Dirinya dan Crong!. Bahkan dua boneka plagiat Kris dan Tao juga tidak ada! KrisTao juga tak ada dalam cermin

"APPAAAAAAAAAAA! TAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Kyungsoo masih membahana"di mana kaliaan~" lirih Kyungsoo

/krtk wussh~ krttk!/ Kyungsoo menoleh kan kepala nya saat mendengar suara aneh yang menurut nya tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Di depan cermin"appa~ Tao~ apa itu kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo

/Krtk krtk TAP TAP/ Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar ruang. Mencari tau dari mana bunyi itu berasal?./TAP! KRTK KRTK!/ Benda itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala Kyungsoo/DEGG!/"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tangan Kyuhyun mencakar wajah Kyungsoo"aku mati! Lay eomma~!" lirih Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajah nya

"MIIYYAAAAU!" Crong ikut menerkam wajah Kyungsoo! Ani! Tapat nya! Crong berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajah Kyungsoo!./krtk krtk~/ tangan Kyu masih di bertahan di wajah Kyungsoo"Crong!" lirih Kyungsoo. Berharap Crong bisa lebih kuat dari pada Kyuhyun! Crong kelelahan! Tangan Kyuhyun begitu kuat!. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin kuat mencengkram wajah Kyungsoo! Tangan nya juga tengah berusaha membuka mata Kyungsoo!

/Trek!/ ada yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan Magnet!/BUK!/ Orang itu menghempaskan magnet beserta tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi Magnet itu menindih tangan Kyuhyun

Kyungsoo pun bangun sambil memegangi wajah nya yang terasa perih karna di cakar Kyuhyun

"Nu-Nuguya?~" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut pada sang penolong_bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kepada orang itu; orang itu sedang sibuk menghancurkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan magnet

/Wush!/ orang itu melongos pergi sambil membawa serpihan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah di bungkus nya dengan kain./KRTK KRTK/ serpihan tangan Kyuhyun masih bergerak dalam bungkusan kain. Tangan adalah sumber kekuatan bagi Kyuhyun. Jadi ! bagian yang paling sulit untuk di bunuh adalah tangan nya

Kyungsoo bingung! Kenapa orang itu langsung pergi"orang yang aneh!" gumam Kyungsoo melihat perawakkan yang tinggi namun bungkuk! Berbaju jubah menutup wajah layaknya MV MAMA. Kyungsoo sedikit ngeri melihat nya! Tapii... mengingat dia lah yang menolong nya~ jadi Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa dia orang yang baik dan Kyungsoo memilih mengikuti nya berjalan keluar Pink Castle

Kyungsoo terus mengikuti orang itu, menuju halaman belakang tempat awal pertemuan Kyungsoo dan Crong! Oh jangan lupakan! Crong masih setia mengikuti Kyungsoo sedari tadi

"Nuguya~? Kita mau kemana!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karna orang itu mengacuhkan nya sedari tadi

/TAP!/ Orang itu berhenti! Tepat di depan Tong pembakar berukuran Sedada orang itu! Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih penasaran siapa dia? Tapi Kyungsoo memilih diam dan mengikuti orang itu! Kyungsoo terlalu lelah bertanya

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan gerak orang itu

/krek!/ Orang itu menggesekkan korek api! /Nyss!/ api menyala! Dan ia menjatuhkan api itu di tempat pembakaran. Api pun membesar pada tempatnya

/BUK!/ Orang itu menjatuhkan bungkusan kain yang berisi tangan serpihan tangan Kyuhyun ke dalam api.

/CNING CNING CNING!/ Ransel Kyungsoo bersinar!. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil tas itu dari punggung nya /Kreet/ dan membuka nya! Sinar itu! Muncul dari 4 bola mata!

Kyungsoo chengo!"Miaw?" ujar Crong seperti bertanya. Orang aneh itu juga sedikit kaget melihat bola mata itu bersinar

/Nyess!/ keluar kabut putih penuh embun dari 4 bola mata; kabut itu bersinar(?); kabut itu melayang ke atas! Terbang bergumpalan

Kyungsoo memandangi bola mata itu! /DEG!/ HANYA ADA KERANGKA BOLA TANPA MATA!

"kkaammmii~ di sini~ Kyungiie~" ucap 4 bola mata. Kyungsoo pun mendongkakkan kepalanya. Mencari asal suara. Suara itu berasal dari gumpalan kabut yang tengah melayang di depannya. Kabut itu berputar putar; cahaya nya semakin terang; /CNING CNING CNING CNING!/ Muncullah 4 wujud asli bola mata~. Wujud itu adalah roh ! Chanyeol Baekhyun Sehun dan Luhan dengan mata asli nya! Bukan mata kancing lagi! 4 roh itu terbang mengelilingi Kyungsoo"Gumawo Kyungiie~" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata besar berbinar senang. Wajah nya sangat tampan walau semua tubuh nya berwarna putih cerah karna Chanyeol adalah roh"kau hebat!" ucap Baekhyun"ooaaaa~ Crong! Lama tak bertemuuuuuuuu!" ucap Sehun sambil terbang merendah ke arah Crong!"Miaww!" jawab Crong ikut gembira"Hannie?" panggil Sehun. Luhan sedang berada di depan orang aneh! Luhan tengah tersenyum cantik pada nya~. Melihat ituu... Chanyeol Baekhyun dan Sehun pun ikut menghampiri orang aneh itu. Mereka juga tersenyum pada nya!

"Gumawo~" ucap mereka serempak. Dan orang aneh itu mengangguk

"Nuguyaa~" tanya Kyungsoo ikut mendekati orang aneh itu. Kyungsoo juga ingin melihat wajah orang itu seperti ChanBaek dan HunHan. Namun jalan Kyungsoo di halangi oleh 4 roh itu. Mengelilingi tubuh orang itu sehingga Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat wajahnya."aiish!" dengus Kyungsoo kesal"Kyungiie sudah waktu nya!" ucap Luhan pada Kyungsoo- mengalihkan keadaan"nde?"4 roh itu kembali terbang ke hadapan Kyungsoo"kubuur 4 bolaaa~ dan jadikan abu Kyuhyun sebagai pupuk nya~" ucap Sehun"hah?" kyungsoo bingung"4 bola mata akan tumbuh menjadi pohon~ tanam lah kamii" ucap Baekhyun"lalu kalian bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo"kami di sini! Di dalam pohon! Kami hidup bersama di dalam pohon" ucap Chanyeol riang

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk setuju! "aku senang! Berarti kita bisa berteman? Aku bisa menemui kalian di sini!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggali tanah"Ne~ dan kami akan selalu ada~ pohon ini akan hidup selama selamanya !" ujar Luhan"Pohon ini ! akan menjadi sejarah kisah cinta kami! Kau dan jodoh mu Kyungiie" lanjut Luhan"kisah cinta? Seperti nya hanya cinta kalian! Bukan kisah cinta ku! Hahha! Mana ada orang bisa mencintai ku dengan sifat sombong ku?" _ Kyungsoo"kau baik Kyungiie!" ujar Chanyeol"Kau tidak sombong! Hanya orang yang tak mengenalmu yang mengatakan kau sombong" sambung Sehun. "ckck! Tapi aku merasa" ucap Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menanam 4 bola ke dalam tanah

"Kau sombong pada tempat nya!" ucap 4 roh itu serempak

"ahhahahahahahaha!" tawa mereka pecah bersamaan karena kata-kata aneh 'itu'

"miha ha ha haww~" Crong ikut tertawa (?) (Author Gila!)

"kalian bisa saja!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh. Tangan nya masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk tanah. Kyungsoo sudah menanamnya! Tinggal di beri pupuk kyuhyun (?)

/sruk sruk!/ orang aneh itu menaburkan debu a.k.a pupuk Kyuhyun (?) ke tanaman itu. /CNING CNING~/ pupuk itu menyala dan berubah warna menjadi bubuk berwarna emas. Dan /Nyess~/ se ubah nya warna pupuk Kyuhyun, 4 roh pun ikut masuk kedalam tanah itu

'mungkin itu proses pertumbuhan pohon' pikir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menoleh kan kepalanya ke orang aneh "Gumawo~" ucap Kyungsoo. Orang aneh itu langsung menutup wajah nya. Takut-takut Kyungsoo melihat nya

"YA! NUGU! EOHH! NUGUYAAAAA!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada orang aneh itu. Heniing~ orang itu hanya diam

/kkrkkk kruukk~~/ Kyungsoo keroncongan. Kyungsoo pun tersadar! Sudah 2 hari ia tidak makan!

"hhmmmphhft" orang aneh itu menahan tawanya"YA! TERTAWA LAH JIKA INGIN!" Ujar Kyungsoo. Tapi orang itu malah berhenti tertawa. Orang itu menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo chengo! LANCANG NYA!_Batin Kyungsoo/TAP!/ Mereka berhenti di depan pohon Ubi. Orang itu melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan entah kenapa! Kyungsoo semakin cemberut saat orang itu melepaskannya"Cihh! Dia yang memulai dia yang mengakhiri!" batin Kyungsoo penuh dengan pengibaratan(?) sampai Author pun tidak paham dengan apa yang Author tulis(?)

/SREEKK SREKK!/ Orang aneh itu menarik batang kayu itu; batang kayu Ubi; menarik Ubi itu keluar dari tanah. Orang itu berhasil mendapatkan 7 ubi.

"hm!" gumam orang itu dengan suara berat! Sambil menyodorkan 4 ubi kepada Kyungsoo. Dengan isyarat 'bawalah'/TAP!/ kyungsoo mengambil nya dengan kasar. Lalu mengikuti jalan nya orang aneh itu ke tempat pembakaran tadi

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil berpikir 'suara nya berat! Berarti dia Namja? Eoh? Apa mungkin nenek lampir? AAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY EYEEEEEEEEEE! (?)'

Mereka pun sampai di depan pembakaran. Orang aneh itu menarik Ubi yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo dengan tak kalah kasar nya. Kyungsoo menatap kesal orang itu yang menurut nya menyebalkan itu. Sedari tadi hanya membuatnya bingung, penasaran dan kepo.

/SUK! SUK SUK SUK SUK SUK SUK / Orang itu menusukkan 7 bilah ke Ubi, lalu membakarnya di pembakaran

Kedua nya pun duduk di tanah menunggu Ubi Bakar itu matang"Gumawo ne~ walau kau aneh! Aku yakin kau baik" ucap Kyungsoo dan orang itu hanya mengangguk"aiish~ tak boleh kah aku melihat wajah mu!?" ujar Kyungsoo kesal karna orang itu terus menunduk"YA!" Teriak Kyungsoo merasa di acuhkan. Orang itu tak menjawab sambil mengambil 7 ubi yang sudah matang dan belum siap di makan(?)"APPO~~" lirih Kyungsoo! Bibir nya kepanasan karna makan Ubi matang tapi belum siap di makan(?)"hsss~" ucap orang itu mengusap lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang kepanasan/DEG!/ Kyungsoo kaget melihat wajah orang misterius itu! Saking kaget nya! Dia sampai ingin menangis"Neo'? Nu-Nuguya~" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya karena waktu nya Tebecehh

Fyuhh~ ceritanya makin nyeleneh dari kisah asli! Mian bagi yg udah liat Caroline~ Ngahhahahahahaha! Dan buat Uya KYUhya! SUMVEH! Ga ada maksud nyiksa! Author Cinta Kyuhyun! Suer! I Lap YUYUN! Yuyyuuuuuuun! I LOVE YOU! AiLapYu! aLapiuuuuuuu! aLabiuuuuuuu(?)

Buat Readers? Alapiu juga! Gumawo udah mau baca! Dan Gumawo buat READERS SEJATIHH yang udah RFF! Alapiu So Much! Gumawo lagihh buat yg nunggu. Author sampe terharu karna di tunggu #ToelToel pipi# semoga ada yang penasaran jadi Author cepet gitu apdet nya. Nyehhehehehe~.. Author adalah manusia biasa yang-uhuk-ingin Ripiw~ tapi itu Hak Readers yg nentuin Ripiw


End file.
